Harry Potter e os reforços de Dumbledore
by GingerGranger-HP
Summary: Esta fic é uma continuação do 5º livro. É uma fic cheia de suspense, acção, muitas mas mesmo muitas surpresas e uma pitada de romance. LEIAM : ) Cap. 10 - Rose tem um segredo? Descubram! Qual é a supresa tão falada por Dumbledore? Descubram! ROMA
1. Inúmeras Cartas

Notas de Autora: Oi. *** Esta fic é uma continuação do quinto livro " Harry Potter e a Ordem de Fénix". É uma fic cheia de suspense, surpresas e também  
tem o seu romance. Gostaria de receber reviews vossas a saber a vossa  
opinião. Estão a gostar da Fic??? O inicio não é nada de especial, mas  
acompanhem-na e leiam!!!  
  
Agradecimentos especiais: Queria mandar um grande obrigada a duas queridas amigas, que se chamam CARPEDIEM E TANIA-SPARROW, que também tem fics muito  
boas. Elas têm ajudado muito, dão as suas críticas e têm acompanhado a minha fic. Também agradeço a Biba que tem tido uma conversa bastante útil  
na minha fic. UM GRANDE OBRIGADA!!!  
  
___________^^^___________  
  
- ; fala  
  
" , pensamento  
  
letra itálica ; sussurro  
  
______^^^^_____- carta  
  
Inúmeras Cartas  
  
Era o dia mais quente do ano e Harry, sem nada a fazer, estava refugiado no seu quarto que anteriormente estivera arrumado. Harry desinteressado nos pequenos trechos d'Profecta que lia, atirou-o para a secretária sem preocupações. Antigamente via-se obrigado a esconder tudo o que se relacionasse a magia, pois os seus tios (que só de ouvir a palavra magia arrepiavam-se e baixavam o tom de voz) não queriam que os vizinhos, nem Dudley, tivessem de dar de caras com "objectos fora do normal" mas agora era diferente. O ano passado os seus tios após terem conversado com os pais de Ron, Lupin, Moody e Tonks no Expresso de Hogwarts, tiveram esclarecido que qualquer aborrecimento que Harry tivesse, eles pagavam. Harry, que notara que agora tinha mais respeito, concordava consigo próprio que este poderia ser o melhor ano em casa da Família Dursley, mas tal não se notara no seu rosto, pois algo o desanimara de desfrutar de tal poder: a morte do seu padrinho, Sirius. Harry, sufocado de calor, desceu os degraus até se encontrar na sala, dirigiu-se à cozinha decidido a beber um refresco (aproveitava agora que os Dursley se encontravam ausentes) mas quando abriu o frigorifico não viu sinal de refresco nenhum. Abriu uma porta do armário de cima e retirou bruscamente um copo, abriu a torneira e algo desviou o seu olhar para a casa em frente à dos Dursley. Ali perto encontrava-se uma senhora de idade com um estado um pouco lastimoso e de estatuto muito curvado, devido às mercadorias que sempre trazia para as suas centenas de gatos.  
  
- Harry. - avistou ela. - Como tens andando. Notei que o Profecta finalmente abriu os olhos. Grande coragem a tua, não foi?  
  
Harry sorria não muito amavelmente, lembrando-se que " Mrs. Figg, só me faltava esta. Não lhe devo respostas, nem lhas tenciono dar. Estou cansado disto tudo!!!" o ano passado fora vigiado por Mrs. Figg, a pedido de Dumbledore. Apesar de não ter gostado da ideia Mrs. Figg. Sempre o ajudara, mas a sua relação com ela não era muito boa, visto que Harry quando era pequeno era torturado, vendo fotos da família inteira, sempre que os Dursley saíam.  
  
- Bem. tenho que.ããã. - Harry bem tentou dizer algo mas não tinha pretexto, quando de repente vê uma coruja na sua direcção. Finalmente havia reparado que ainda tinha a torneira aberta e o copo mais que cheio. - Vou ver o correio. Boa tarde.  
  
Obtera resposta e dirigiu-se à coruja, que reconheceu como sendo de Lupin.  
  
_________________________^^^________________________  
  
Harry: Escrevo-te para saber como te encontras e para te perguntar o que fazes na próxima segunda-feira? Os teus amigos e mais algumas pessoas gostaríamos de reunirmo-nos e fazer um pequeno jantar. Aceitas? Bem, se sim nós vamos buscar-te aí, por volta das 8 horas. Espero por uma resposta.  
Comprimentos, Lupin  
  
" Podem contar comigo!"  
  
Harry, depois de subir as escadas energicamente, deixou-se cair na sua velha e incolor cama, relendo melhor a carta escrita por Lupin. Eram 5:00 da manhã quando Harry despertara de um terrível pesadelo emocional. Sonhara que se encontrava em Hogwarts e Umbrige (sua ex professora de Defesa Contra As Artes Negras) dizia-lhe que nunca chegaria a Auror e tivera um T no NPF'S (Troll). O seu sonho ia piorando até chegar ao ponto de ver Sirius vivo a dizer-lhe que ele era tão convencido como o seu pai. (que, como esclarecera no ano anterior, que eram apenas jovens)  
  
SHHHHH . . . BAM.  
  
Hedwig, sua coruja das neves, acabara de aterrar ruidosamente devido ao peso enorme das onze ou doze cartas que trazia.  
  
- Então Hedwig? De onde vem tanta carta? Por onde andas-te? - Harry segurou nas cartas de um tom cor de vinho.  
  
- São . são oficiais? SÃO AS NOTAS!!! Finalmente.  
  
O coração de Harry batia mais depressa do que o normal, e as suas mãos trémulas demonstravam não queres abrir as cartas.  
  
- Vamos lá ver . Encantamentos. B - Brilhante; E- Excede as expectativas;  
A - Aceitável; F - Fraco; H - Horrível e T . T - Troll. Bem. espero receber muitos E.  
  
_________________________^^^________________________  
  
Prova teórica de Encantamentos: Seu exame demonstra uma certa dúvida na compreensão de certas perguntas, em que algumas demonstram sabedoria mas insegura. Nota final: A. Professor Flitwick: Espera um pouco melhor. Sua atenção nas aulas é média, tal como o seu teste esforce-se um pouco mais. Quanto à sua nota de prova prática, demonstra agilidade e facilidade sua nota final: E.  
  
_________________________^^^________________________  
  
Prova teórica de Transfiguração:  
  
Seu exame é um pouco confuso e incompleto, tendo assim não melhorado a nota, deve encontrar-se praticar e estudar algumas bases. Tem como nota final um A. Professora McGonagall: Deve se esforçar muito mais se pretende seguir a carreira de Auror, como lhe disse irei ajudá-lo mas necessita de um pouco de vontade nesta altura do campeonato. A sua nota final da parte da prática é de: A-.  
  
E assim sucessivamente, se encontravam as cartas com as seguintes notas:  
  
Herbologia - A ; A+  
  
Defesa contra as Artes Negras - E ; B  
  
Poções - A ; A+  
  
Astronomia - A+ ; F  
  
Artes Divinatórias - A- ; H  
  
História da Magia - F (nota de exame, não são feitos exames de prática)  
  
Cuidado com as Criaturas Mágicas - A+ ; E  
  
- Boa, isto vai animar um pouco mais o Hagrid, embora . - o comentário que a professora McGonagall tinha dado acerca de falta de vontade, era sem dúvida verdadeira, mas este ano seria muito pior. - E aqui estão as notas de Harry e Hermione, não me posso esquecer de depois mandar-lhes as minhas, que pelos vistos até foram boas. - sentia-se um pouco mais animado, mas decerto que logo passaria essa energia, pois os Dursley estavam de volta e sabia que iria demorar tempo a adormecer. - Bem, notas são notas e isto até está bom, talvez não devesse desanimar. ANIMA-TE!!! - disse para si próprio.  
  
Notas da Hermione:  
  
Runas antigas - A  
  
Poções - E ; E  
  
Defesa contra as Artes Negras - E ; E  
  
Encantamento - B ; E  
  
Herbologia - A+ ; E  
  
Transfiguração - B ; B+  
  
Cuidado com as Criaturas Mágicas - E ; A+ Aritmância - E ; B  
  
História da Magia - B+ ; B+  
  
Astrologia - E+ ; A+  
  
Notas do Ron:  
  
Encantamento - A ; A  
  
Transfiguração - A ; F  
  
Herbologia - E- ; A+  
  
Defesa contra as Artes Negras - E; E+  
  
Poções - H ; A  
  
Astronomia - E ; E  
  
Artes Divinatórias -H+ ; H+  
  
História da Magia - A+ (nota de exame, não são feitos exames de prática) Cuidado com as Criaturas Mágicas - A+ ; E 


	2. O aniversário de Harry

O aniversário de Harry  
  
Harry, após ter lido suas notas, tentou adormecer, mas seu pesadelo o deixara despertado. Sem grande convicção, Harry dirige-se à sua velha e lascada escrivaninha para contar suas notas a Hermione, Harry e à Ordem. Permaneceu acordado (e outras vezes deitado) durante uma hora até não aguentar mais. Seu corpo, um pouco pesado e sonolento, dirigira-se à sala onde esperava encontrar a confusão matinal. Dirigiu-se à sala mas nada encontrou, espreitou a cozinha . . . - Nada! Será que ainda estão a dormir. - disse em voz alta. - Um bilhetinho?  
  
_________________________^^^________________________  
  
Saímos durante o fim-de-semana, fomos ao congresso anual de jardineiros e não pretendemos demorar pouco. Serve-te dos 20 euros apenas para comida, e dá-los à Mrs. Figg que aí passará o fim-de-semana.  
  
Sem cumprimentos nem abraços, Harry fitou a carta.  
  
- Mrs. Figg?! Sou suficientemente crescido para tomar conta de mim! Aliás, amanhã vou ao jantar, diga o que disser.  
  
  
  
- Vou já!  
  
- Boa tarde Potter. - disse Mrs. Figg com o seu habitual aspecto de caducada.  
  
- B' tarde.  
  
- Sei o que vejo na tua expressão, não te preocupes não te vou massacrar mas terás de continuar a falar mal de mim, não te esqueças. - Mrs. Figg levou os seus óculos aos olhos, reparara em cada pormenor, nunca ali tinha entrado. - É o fim-de-semana? Pois só podia ser. Sempre que estavas sozinho por um dia, vinhas a minha casa.  
  
Harry fez uma careta quando fechou a porta.  
  
- Vou directo ao assunto. Hoje vou ter com a Ordem à Diagon-alley (recebera outra carta de Lupin) e queria pedir-lhe que .  
  
- Tudo bem. Não te vou atormentar. Bem . . . - disse olhando as horas no seu dourado relógio - São 19:15 . . . vais a que horas?  
  
Seu rosto iluminara-se como já não o fazia à muito.  
  
- 20:00 . . . vou só preparar a roupa e vou andando .. Ãããã . vem?  
  
- Disparate! Já é um rapaz! Vá!!!!  
  
_______^^^______  
  
- LUPIN! Aqui!!!  
  
- Harry! Mais um minuto e não sei não . - disse Lupin gozando, pois ainda era só 19:50.  
  
- Então que reunião ou jantar é esse?  
  
- Pensei que fosses esperto!!! - disse Lupin, mas vendo que seu amigo fazia um esforço, disfarçou logo. - Vamos por aqui, quero que fiques um pouco na loja do .. Pode ser ali no Oliver. Até já!  
  
- Mas . . . O que . . . - Harry ficara sozinho e especado a ver a silhueta de Lupin desaparecendo. A noite calma e fresca , de céu vistoso e cheia de estrelas, era agora a única acompanhante de Harry. Dirigiu-se À loja de varinhas de Oliver para ver o que o aguardava. - Oliver?  
  
- A loja está fechada . Harry? - Oliver em pé na sua escada rolante empurrava-a até chegar a Harry. - Bem me pareceu ouvir a tua voz. - disse sensatamente.  
  
- Ããã . . . então tem tido . . . muito negócio?  
  
- Sim, muito. Agora que vem ai a semana anterior ao começo de aulas de Hogwarts . Estás muito crescido. Ai, como vejo em ti os teus pais. - Harry apesar de não confiante tivera uma ideia.  
  
- Oliver, quando o meu pai veio comprar a varinha, bem . ele era muito , sabe, convencido?  
  
- Não, nada disso. Ele era muito novo ainda, igualzinho a ti quando vieste cá pela primeira vez. - respondera Oliver vigorosamente, tentando recordar os velhos tempos. "Pois, nessa altura ele ainda era novo."  
  
- Sua mãe, fascinou-me. - disse Oliver despistando o raciocínio de Harry - Uma menina muito sossegada, mas quando se enfurecia, ninguém a parava. Imagine lá que quando veio cá já tinha o dote de uma Auror. Suas tentativas com as varinhas fora demorado, e por fim quando apareceu a varinha ideal para ela, ela agia como por nada. Sua mãe manuseava muito bem a varinha. Mal precisava de dizer palavras.  
  
- Oliver! - acenou Lupin.  
  
- Lupin que gosto em vê-lo.  
  
- Igualmente. Bem, venho buscar o Harry. Vens?  
  
- Sim. Adeus Oliver.  
  
- Vejo-te daqui a uma semana.  
  
Harry, caminhava agora junto de Lupin, que no seu rosto notava-se um certo entusiasmo. A rua nada luminosa e silenciosa, agora já só dava um caminho: a loja mais brilhante e atractiva de todas, a loja dos irmãos Weasley. Especado a olhar para o placar a piscar " FRED E GEORGE WEASLEY : Loja mirabolante de doces e partidas. ".  
  
- Entra, estão todos à tua espera.  
  
-SURPRESA!!! - disseram Ron, Hermione, Artur, Arthur e Molly. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, Tonks, Moody e Lupin em unissono.  
  
- Adiantado é claro. - disse Hermione.  
  
- EU NÃO ACREDITO. Tu e tu . . . vocês, SÃO OS MEUS MELHORES AMIGOS. A noite, na loja, fora enorme (tudo enfeitado) e o ambiente alegre. Apesar de tudo isto Harry ainda tivera um momento para pensar numa pessoa, no seu padrinho, Sirius.  
  
- Bem . . . são horas de ir lá para fora Harry. - avisara Fred.  
  
Todos muito juntos, com uma cerveja de manteiga na mão, começavam a fazer a contagem decrescente.  
  
- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.  
  
Fogos de artifício voavam pelo ar e Harry até chegou a lacrimejar. Os fogos , dos mais variados nomes como : PARABÉNS HARRY, ESTUDA MUITO QUEREMOS VER UM BOM FUTURO e HARRY APROVEITA O DIA.  
  
- Olha , aquela do estudar muito, fui eu que disse, o George.  
  
- Ok. Vou ver o que posso fazer.  
  
- Está frio, vamos lá para dentro. - dizia Hermione, cheia de frio, vestida só com uma t-shirt cor-de-rosa dizendo : GIRL.  
  
- BORA ABRIR PRESENTES!!! - Gritara Ron entusiasmado, e talvez um pouco tono de já beber tanta cerveja de manteiga.  
  
Harry recebera :  
  
Ron - assiolas (depois de activado, apitava quando uma pessoa se encontrava ansiosa ou preoucupada)  
  
Pais de Ron - um cachecol  
  
Hermione - um livro de " Limpezas de gaiola simples e fáceis " (cheio de truques e como se deveria mover a varinha e o que dizer)  
  
Fred e George - uma dúzia de rebuçados , que quando tomados, tornavam uma pessoa com um tom de pele diferente.  
  
Moody - um apagador ( igual ao de Dumbledore, que servia para retirar as luzes dos candeeiros de rua ou simplesmente normais, e poder devolvê-los a qualquer hora)  
  
Lupin - um exemplar de " A vida de um Auror ".  
  
Hagrid ( que aparecera mais tarde, já depois do fogo de artificio) - Kit de "elementos essenciais para cuidados com as criaturas mágicas".  
  
Quando chegou a vez de Tonks, Harry não a vira. "Será que ela não me vai dar um? Também já tenho tantos. Sou tão tolo. Nem sei como me fui esquecer do meu próprio aniversário."  
  
- Harry, vem comigo. - Tonks desviara-se a um canto para falar a sós com Harry. Deu-lhe um fato embrulhado numa grande caixa.  
  
- Que lindo fato. Certamnete para ocasiões especiais, não é?  
  
- Sim. Este fato ser-te-á muito útil. Este ano vai haver um baile e . . .  
  
- Um baile? Falas-te com o Dumbledore. - Harry sorriu, mas logo se lembrou de Cho e sabia que não iria ter par, seria como o 4º ano, apenas ia com uma mas iria juntar-se aos seus amigos, o seu sorriso escondeu-se mas estava contente na mesma.  
  
- Não. Tenho as minhas fontes.  
  
Notas de autora: Então? Estão a gostar??? Mandem reviews!!! Este capítulo está um pouco melhor, tem um pouco de mistério, como por exemplo a Tonks. Acompanhem a fic, tornar-se-á um pouco melhor.  
  
Agradecimentos : Queria agradecer à CARPEDIEM (fic: Amor versus ódio : D/G) e a TANIA-SPARROW (fic: Movie- piratas das Caraíbas - Tio Jack conta-me uma história) são amigas com quem posso conta. *********** Um outro à Biba e ao primeiro review que recebi de Polansk. ***  
  
GingerGranger-HP 


	3. DiagonAlley

Diagon-Alley  
  
Harry permanecia agora no seu pequeno e luminoso quarto, que outrora estivera desarrumado e agora, sem dúvidas, de pernas para o ar. Recordava inconfundivelmente a noite passada que fora o seu aniversário. A noite embora parecesse estar num estado de silêncio e calma, dentro da cabeça de Harry era uma completa confusão. Seus pensamentos diversificavam- se desde o seu aniversário a Hogwarts, a Lord, Defesa contra as artes Negras e inesperadamente sobre Cho.  
  
"Cho? Quero lá saber! Este ano as minhas hormonas que se acalmem."  
  
A manhã levantara-se e Harry fez-lhe companhia, levantando-se também. Olhou à sua volta e chegara mesmo a pensar que um monstro entrara no quarto ou que houvera um terramoto. "Tenho mesmo que arruma-lo! Talvez mais logo, já que não se faz nada." A sala encontrava-se agora cheia da família Dursley.  
  
- Estupores! Gastam mais de meia hora para a porcaria da publicidade! Qualquer dia cortam as séries ou os jornais por causa da publicidade. Não há paciência! - resmungava Vernon, sentado na sua cadeira preferida que já estava alargada devido ao seu peso.  
  
"Ainda bem que já só faltam 6 dias para o começo de Hogwarts." Pensou Harry.  
  
Os dias seguintes foram normais: o tio Vernon ignorava-o mas de forma gentil, ou seja não resmungava, Petúnia já o deixava comer tanto como os outros e Dudley não lhe dissera uma única palavra durante o verão inteiro, devido aos acontecimentos do ano anterior (Dementors). Harry ,contudo, ainda não arranjara forças para arrumar o quarto mas acabou por arruma-lo 3 dias antes do inicio da sua vida escolar. Sentado na sua escrivaninha, Harry escrevia uma carta aos seus amigos para combinar as suas idas à Diagon-Alley, mas algo por detrás da janela o alertou: Hedwig. Harry puxou as cortinas, abriu a janela e levou Hedwig no seu ombro. - Estás gelada Hedwig. Anda, por hoje podes descansar na minha cama. Obrigada pelas cartas linda.  
  
___________^^^^^^____________  
  
Olá Harry: Desde o teu aniversário, tens andado bem? Escrevo-te para te pôr a par das nossas cartas. Eu e o Ron estávamos a pensar em ir à Diagon-Alley por volta das 10:00, que achas? Esperamos-te amanhã na loja dos irmão Weasley.  
  
Beijos,  
Hermione.  
__________^^^^________  
  
" Sim, realmente é a letra da Hermione. Não percebo é porque também não combinaram comigo "nossas cartas". Eles têm razão, eles tinham que marcar entre eles pois podiam estar ocupados, enquanto eu ando para aqui todos os dias, e estou livre a qualquer hora." Harry pensou em responder à carta curta que Hermione lhe mandara mas Hedwig já estava cansada e Harry nem precisou de pensar se mandava ou não.  
  
O dia da ida à Diagon-Alley chegara e Harry esperava-os nos dados que lhe tinham enviado mais tarde. Pensou em ter que fazer a sua mala naquele dia mas sem uma mínima vontade.  
  
- Harry! - disse Hermione eufórica, abraçando-o calorosamente.  
  
- Bem . . . já chega. Estás a apertar muito, uff. - disse aliviado por ela se ter desviado. - Também tive saudades vossas.  
  
- Mas quem disse que tive-mos? Disse Ron aproximando-se um pouco mais de. Harry contemplou-o. Estava enorme e com um ar jovial. A Hermione estava também mais madura, e mais bonita.  
  
- Não!? - perguntou Harry ironicamente, esbugalhando os olhos.  
  
- Claro que tive-mos! - disse Ron respondendo da mesma forma. - Já viste Hermione, primeiro tu, quando te vi . . . Estás mais madura e mais ..  
  
- Bonita.  
  
- Sim . . . isso. E o Harry está mais.  
  
- Confiante e forte. . . Deste um pulo enorme Harry.  
  
- Vocês também.  
  
A tarde bem passada nas compras era agora desfrutada na gelataria de que Harry passara grande tempo nas suas férias antes do início do seu terceiro ano.  
  
- Bem . . . a minha vida não passou muito mais disso. Reflecti tanto que sinto que nasceu uma nova pessoa com outro tipo de dúvidas.  
  
- Esclareces uma dúvida Harry, logo aparece outra. É a lei da vida. - disse Hermione sabiamente.  
  
- Sim, presumo que sim. Acho que até já me apetece fazer as malas.  
  
- Então como é Harry, passas lá dois dias?  
  
- Não. - Ron esbugalhou os olhos mas Harry desviou o seu olhar para umas lojas antigas. - Sabes, não estou seguro desde aquela conversa ,entre mim e o Dumbledore, que vos contei. Voldemort sabe às vezes onde estou e eu não quero por em risco a tua família. A sério, é melhor não. Ainda tenho que aprender Oclumância.  
  
- Sim Harry . . . Ron endireita-te ou ainda te cai o gelado . . . é a decisão certa. - afirmou Hermione.  
  
Notas de autora: Não tenho muito a contar, eu sei que este capítulo não está lá grande coisa, mas tinha que fazê-lo. Por contrário, o próximo será muito revelador. E talvez haja uma certa curiosidade em saber quem será o convidado especial e quem é o/a professor/a de Defesa contra as Artes Negras.  
  
Agradecimentos : Aos do costume, lol. E CARPE DIEM, finalmente lês-te a fic, OBRIGADA. *** GingerGranger-HP 


	4. Notícias apresentadas

Notícias apresentadas  
  
- Harry, acorda! Estamos a chegar ao expresso de Hogwarts. - apesar de Hermione puxar o braço de Harry várias vezes, só momentos depois acordou.  
  
- Ãhh? Ahh . . . desculpa. Ontem adormeci tarde, sabes como é? Ansioso.  
  
- Sim estou a ver. Tenta permanecer acordado, estamos a chegar. Ei Ron, tu também. Deviam ter-se deitado cedo como eu. - disse Hermione pomposamente.  
  
Harry Hermione, Ron e Ginny iam no novo carro mugle que pertencia a Arthur e Molly, pais de Ron e Ginny. Arthur que era fanático por objectos de não mágicos, coleccionava-os loucamente. No segundo ano do seu filho, o próprio e Harry acabaram por estragá-lo o que o deixara completamente triste, mas agora andava mais fascinado do que nunca.  
  
- O meu carro é uma maravilha não é Molly? - Arthur fez o seu famoso sorriso de orelha a orelha a Molly.  
  
- Magnífico! Não diria outra palavra. Espero mesmo não dizer mais outra palavra. - disse Molly sem animo nenhum, que já perdia as vezes que dissera elogios ao novo carro mugle.  
  
- O quê, querida?  
  
- Nada, nada. Olha para a estrada. - Molly estava de novo agarrada ao assento tentando parecer normal, mas aquelas rotundas que Artur dava eram horríveis e um pouco desastrosos.  
  
- Pai!!! Já é o segundo caixote do lixo que quase deixas-te cair este mês!  
  
- Impressão tua.  
  
- O que faltava mesmo eram o Fred e o George. - disse Mrs. Weasley lembrando-se de que aquele momento seria sem dúvida óptimo para umas gracinhas dos dois gémeos.  
  
- Até parece que eles não estão a ter uma boa vida. - afirmou Ginny um pouco aborrecida.  
  
O resto do percurso fora silencioso se Ron não fosse ressonar um pouco. O carro dos Weasley oferecido pelo ministério com o objectivo de desculpas pelo sucedido do ano passado (foram mal criados com Mr. Weasley por ele também acreditar que Voldemort voltaria) , estava agora a abrandar.  
  
- Rapazes . . . CAHAM, CAHAM . . . RON ACORDA!!! Vamos sair, chegamos. - Ron levantara-se um pouco hesitante.  
  
Dirigiram-se ao expresso : o antigo comboio de cor vermelho atractivo, era agora brilhante como se tivesse sido polido e certamente cheio. Avistavam-se numerosos novatos do 1º e 2º ano já com os chapéus postos e com a varinha na mão. O som da estação era insuportável, inúmeras corujas estavam fora de si e muitas delas tentavam fugir, embora sem sucesso. O comboio já começava a dar sinais de preparação.  
  
- ADEUS AMORES . . . MANDEM CARTAS. - berrou Mrs. Weasley após ter dado os abraços eufóricos e os beijos compridos aos seus filhos.  
  
-MUITAS! - acrescentou Mr. Weasley muito paciente, dando um grande contraste com a sua mulher. Abraçou-os também e atravessaram a parede de novo para o mundo mugle, após terem avistado os filhos e os seus amigos a entrarem no comboio.  
  
______________________***_________________________  
  
Andaram e andaram e finalmente avistaram uma carruagem vazia no meio do comboio. Hermione conversava freneticamente com Ginny sobre as suas férias a Paris e Harry e Ron procuravam ter meio de conversa mas logo acabaram por adormecer.  
  
- Posso? - indagou Luna Lovegood com o seu normal aspecto.  
  
- Luna? Como estás? Senta-te do nosso lado: das raparigas. - disse Ginny apontando para um lugar ao lado dela.  
  
- Obrigada. Verão bom? - depois da pequena pergunta mergulhou, quase desesperadamente, na revista do pai "A Voz Delirante".  
  
- Normal. - respondeu Ron ainda meio a dormir. - E o teu?  
  
- Nos conformes. - disse fazendo um sorriso manhoso. - Sabem o meu pai fez uma visita a Dumbledore, sabe-se lá porquê, e sabem como é conversa puxa conversa e Dumbledore anunciou que este ano se realizará um baile. "Esquisito, não sabia que Dumbledore conhecia o pai de Luna. Ele só costuma falar para . . . sei lá coisas urgentes, esquisito." Pensou Harry.  
  
- Boa! Não caibo de contente em mim. - exclamou Ginny ironicamente. A porta velha e lascada voltou a abrir e vê-se 3 silhuetas. Aproximam-se e avista-se Draco, e os seus 2 guardas brutos.  
  
- Falta de entretenimento meninos? Têm aqui a Loony Loveggod (Loony- lunática) não vejo porquê. Ei tu! - disse apontando para Ron enquanto os seus 2 amigos ainda riam exageradamente. - Ó Rei, esperamos que este ano . . . -Ginny irritada levanta-se.  
  
- Que te vença-mos outra vez? Bem . . . não será difícil! Há algum problema? Fecha a boca ou queres que te enfeitice novamente de morcego?  
  
- Cala-te! Sua . intrometida. Não tens dinheiro nem para mandar cantar um cego.  
  
-Ai isso é que tenho e muito mais. Posso não ser rica mas tenho que chegue. Agora põe-te a andar.  
  
-Uuuuuuuuu . . .Ginny evoluis-te! Pena que mesmo com esse perfil não metes medo. Ah, ah, ah.  
  
-Sai daqui! - Disse Ron autoritário, vendo que sua valente irmã estava perdendo o controlo.  
  
-Até logo. Esperem por mais.  
  
- Parvos! - disse Hermione ver que saíam.  
  
- Vamos vestir as capas? - disse Harry mudando de assunto.  
  
-Sim, sim. - Ginny acordava dos seus pensamentos exagerados. Imaginava-se cheia de músculos a combater Draco que perdia vezes sem conta. Deu uma pequena risada mas ninguém notou.  
  
- Atenção hora das notícias e das regras alunos e alunas. - Dumbledore, um director de respeito, conseguia sempre 100% do silêncio mas depois da notícia dada acreditaria que não.- Devo já anunciar que temos um novo professor de Defesas contra as Artes Negras, mas hoje por questões pessoais, não pode estar presente. De certeza que Charles Clepnin será respeitado de modo igual aos outros professores. Agora, outra surpresa inesperada, que foi estudada e discutida entre mim e o chapéu seleccionador, uma realização de um BAILE! - a sala estava tão barulhenta que a voz de Dumbledore "Eu sabia." Desaparecera por completo. Depois de " O que vais levar?", "Espero que ele aceite sair comigo." e "Quando é? Quando é?" estas frases populares, Dumbledore conseguiu domá-los. - Chapéu, por favor, a música!  
  
- Com certeza director.  
  
Um baile se realizará  
E quatro pares o governarão  
Os alunos das equipas:  
Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff,  
Terão assim de arranjar par  
E os quatro eleitos combinarão  
Qual o melhor par de cada equipa  
Que no fim conhecerão  
O convidado especial  
  
- Obrigado chapéu. Ginny é favor se apresentar ao pé do chapéu? - disse sorrindo-lhe, o que a fez corar ainda mais. - Dean Thomas é favor acompanhar o seu par. - O coração imparável de Ginny não aguentava e Ginny só pensava " Eu? Par? Eu? Que roupa ei de levar . . . AI!"  
  
- Draco Pansy. Hannan Abbot e Mike Dic. Michael Corner e Cho Chang. - completou Dumbledore calmamente.  
  
- As regras são simples e lhes serão distribuídas. Devo desde já avisar que estes pares são de rotatividade, ou seja, trocarão de pares durante a noite. Até lá verão no papel os dias da semana em que reunirão e o prazo para a escolha de um tema para o baile. Estão autorizados a ir à área restricta da biblioteca, para pesquisar sobre feitiços para transformações adequada ao futuro tema. A bibliotecária irá dizer-vos os possíveis livros, e não mexam em nenhum livro que não interesse. LEVANTEM AS MESAS! - após o longo e muito calmo discurso de McGonagal, a comida que restara nas mesas desaparecera. Os alunos estavam a preparar para levantarem-se mas algo os impediu. A porta do salão abre-se e aparece Charles.  
  
- Charles! Não e esperava tão cedo. Entra. - exclamou Dumbledore calmamente.  
  
Notas de autora: Melhor. Pelo menos deu-me mais gosto escrever este capitulo, o outro não estava lá grande coisa mas tinha que escrevê-lo. Carpe Diem, eu sei que querias uma D/G. Talvez, mas não me parece mas este capitulo foi um pouco D/G não é? E Tania Sparrow, vês? Também fiz um pouco de comédia na parte do carro e no comboio, por isso dedico-lhes este capitulo.  
  
Agradecimentos: Biba, que não tem respondido às minhas mensagens, à Carpe Diem, à Tania Sparrow ao Polansk que em acompanhado as minhas fics e também à J. K. Rowling por ter inventado este fabuloso personagem Harry Potter. 


	5. Placar BABE

Apesar de Charles tentar entrar sorrateiramente, toda a escola, incluindo os professores, o fitavam como um brinquedo novo.  
  
- Espero que seja não seja arrogante como a Umbridge Dolores. - comentou um aluno de Hufflepuff.  
  
O esbelto e ligeiramente apresentável porfessor de Defesa contra as artes negras dirigiu-se apressadamente e atrapalhadamente ao seu lugar. Quando preparado para o seu discurso, toda a gente, excepto Dumbledore, inclinava a cabeça numa tentativa de ouvir melhor.  
  
- Desculpem o atrraso. - Tinha um sotaque francês. Era francês. Era óbvio que as gargalhadas geradas só podiam vir da mesa dos Slytherin. Charles olhava muito corado para a direcção que provocara as gargalhadas, e pelo acto do corar fez com que os alunos em geral, rissem.  
  
- Estúpidos. Acabava Dumbledore de pedir-nos respeito e é isto que se vê!!! - ralhou Hermione, evitando as caras nada surpreendidas dos seus amigos.  
  
- Ããã . . . Dumbledorre penso que seja prreciso uma aprresentação.  
  
- Esteja à vontade Charles, o seu público espera-o. - Charles deu uma pequena gargalhada educada o que fez por fim chamar a atenção de todos. Fitavam-no como um objecto desconhecido, talvez valioso.  
  
- Sou Charles Clepnin e como devem terr notado, sou francês, mas não será um problema. - Charles muito atrapalhado começara a notar que usara o seu tique, pôr a mão atrás da cabeça. Era um homem educado, simples e um pouco atrapalhado, mas conseguia impor respeito por momentos. - Espero que vos agrade e que vocês agradem-me. Iremos conhecermo-nos melhor nas aulas. Ãããããã . Bem, bom jantar. Seu corpo de postura desajeitada sentara-se.  
  
- Simples mas modesto! - exclamou Hermione encantada.  
  
- Um pouco desajeitado mas educado, parece bom professor. - disse Ginny brincando com o garfo, num esforço de arranjar fome.  
  
- Sim, simpático mas será que os feitiços . . . e se a maneira de pronunciar afectar os feitiços? Se calhar não. Espero que não.  
  
Olhavam todos para Ron à espera de um comentário. Este franziu a testa e olhou um a um.  
  
- O que foi? Tenho alguma coisa nos dentes?  
  
- NÃO TOLO!!! Chegou a parte que dizes blá blá blá mas blá blá blá. Meio atónito esqueceu os seus pensamentos e olhou para Hermione.  
  
- Não o acho muito modestoooo mas normal.  
  
- Oh Ron!!!  
  
- Não comecem com discussões. - impôs Harry meio aborrecido.  
  
***  
  
- Ginny! Acorde.  
  
- Professora McGonagal? Estou a ter um pesadelo ou um sonho???  
  
- GINNY!!!  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Querida, já começou a ler o seu livro?  
  
- Livro? Que livro . . . ááá. - Ginny compôs-se. - S-s-s-sim.  
  
- Então já sabes que és perfeita?  
  
- Perfeita? Eu? S-s-sim. - "Quando a minha mãe souber, vai ficar contente!" respondeu, tentando parecer normal.  
  
- Então sabe que tem que entregar os horários cedinho?  
  
- Cl-l-laro. Devo ter adormecido. - recebeu os horários e despediu-se da professora. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao espelho. - Boa Ginny. Não só és feia, como sabes mentir.  
  
***  
  
- Nunca. Nunca mais. - murmurou Ginny.  
  
- Que foi? - interrogou Hermione no mesmo tom.  
  
- Devia ter lido o livro que me foi entregue. Sabes, a do baile. A McGonagal disse que eu era prefeita.  
  
- Mas isso é óptimo, vamos celebrar. Falta-te garra sabes? - Ginny esbugalhou um pouco os olhos e na dúvida acenou que sim. " Tenho que ter mais personalidade!!!" - Tomem os horários.  
  
- Olha Ron. Vamos começar com transfiguração. - comentou Harry.  
  
- Ya. Vamos já começar com trabalhos de casa às carradas.  
  
- Suponho que sim. - disse Hermione indiferente.  
  
***  
  
Após uma a aula de transfiguração normal, Hermione dirige-se depressa em direcção à porta. Harry levannta-se mas não consegue alcança-la pois McGonagal chama-o.  
  
- Potter. Espere. Desejaria falar consigo.  
  
- É urgente ou . . .  
  
-Não, não. É sobre Quiditch. Penso que gostará. Aqui tem esta carta.  
  
- Obrigado. É para mim ou para . . .  
  
- Como queira. Mas penso que a equipa também gostará de ver.  
  
Ron esperava-o lá fora junto a uma gárgula.  
  
- Estás cá com uma cara!  
  
- Tenho que falar com a equipa de Quidditch. Recebi uma carta. A Hermione?  
  
- Não percebi muito bem mas acho que foi à biblioteca. Deve querer ir já fazer os trabalhos de casa. Vê lá tu!  
  
Após uma aula de História de Magia também normal, isto é, aborrecida sem início nem fim, Ron e Hermione foram almoçar, enquanto Harry fora buscar os restantes do grupo.  
  
- Lá vem eles. - afirmou Ginny sem apetite nenhum e sem voraz para a comida que olhava.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron e Katie Bell, os actuais jogadores estavam reunidos em volta da mesa da sala comum dos Gryffindor.  
  
- Abre, tenho que me despachar. - disse Katie sentada a beira da poltrona, devido à sua pressa.  
  
Após ter lido a carta Harry, olha um a uma cara atónita.  
  
- Parece que viste um fantasma. Vomita. O que está aí escrito? - disse Ron já furioso.  
  
- Eu sou o novo treinador. - Após um pequeno silêncio de hesitação, Ron desmanchou-se.  
  
-Boa! Não esperávamos outra coisa.  
  
- Parabéns.  
  
- Não vai ser fácil. Temos que começar a encontrar dois beaters e um chaser. - disse Katie levantando-se.  
  
- Sim amanhã fixo um placar. - Harry permaneceu o resto do caminho calado e vago como se algo de mau tivesse acontecido.  
  
A aula de poções começava e todos esperavam pelo professor Snape.  
  
- Boa tarde. Quero silêncio absoluto. Começarei por falar sobre as normas desta aula que todos devem ou deviam - disse olhando para Harry - saber, começando por .  
  
- Onde estives-te Hermione? Ou direi lunático por livros?  
  
- RON!!! Estive a ver uma selecção.  
  
- Nós conhecemos-te. Que foste fazer.  
  
- Algo me diz que terão uma pequena surpresa. Esperem por amanhã. Precisas de ajuda nas cartas para as inscrições Harry. Vem ter comigo logo ás 17:00.  
  
- Eu. . .  
  
- Leva ideias. Eu acho que serei uma boa ajuda. - disse com o seu natural aspecto de sábia.  
  
-Ok. Obrigada.  
  
- E se não tiverem compreendido estas simples normas é provável que não tenham pelo menos uma nota satisfatória nesta disciplina. Abram na pág. 75. - A voz que pronunciava cada sílaba do que dizia, ou seja, Snape não notara conversa. Sem grandes demoras nem surpresas, os alunos obedeceram e começaram a preparar as mãos para escrever.  
  
***  
  
- Demoras-te. Já tens ideias.  
  
- Hermione, eu não sou como tu. Tem calma, ainda não tive tempo.  
  
- Não é preciso tempo Harry. Até podias ter pensado pelo caminho. Ok pensa.  
  
Após meia hora de trabalho e de pensamentos o cartaz luminoso do feitiço " Casquis notara" de seguido das frases, ficara muito bom e atractivo.  
  
- Como sabias os feitiços e . . .  
  
- O que achas que vim cá fazer hoje?  
  
- Bem . . . tinhas tufo planeado.  
  
- Não . . . amanhã vais perceber. Prefiro que vejam amanhã juntamente com os outros.  
  
***  
  
- Eu não acredito. - Ginny voltara atrás para ver o luxuoso placar na sala comum que a alertara. - Acho que vou ter . . . ela é minha amiga, se não o fizer acho que ela ficaria triste. Ok, cá vai o meu nome.  
  
"BABE"  
|| Se é uma pessoa que se opõe quando vê um elfo em sofrimento.  
Quere vê-los em segurança e em liberdade???  
Junte-se ao nosso clube.  
Mude o futuro dos pobres e inocentes elfos! ||  
  
- Bom dia mana. O que é isto. Então era disto que Hermione falava. Foi um pouco longe demais não deverá ter nenhum insctit . . . ooooooo. Ginny está aqui o nome. Não sabia que " opões quando vês um elfo em sofrimento" Há há há.  
  
- Não gozes. Ela é minha amiga.  
  
- E depois também eu. Olha aqui está o placar de Quidditch. Bonito não é? As nossas cores. Vermelho e branco.  
  
- Olha aquele não é?  
  
- Sim é o Harry Potter, vem ai. E depois irmã. Não ao lado dele. É o . . .  
  
- Dobby. Que faz ele aqui?  
  
***  
  
Notas de autora: Olá *** Estou a gostar? Está a ficar emocionante. Tem aqui um pouco do 6º capítulo: " Tirem-nos daqui. Olhem que-que o resultado-do não será lá mui-muito bom. Eles estão malucos. " Digam a opnião, se quiserem contactar-me tenho o e- mail : GingerGranger@megamail.pt  
  
Agradecimentos: Carpe Diem e Tania Sparrow. Aos do costume e aos que comentam no Animagos. *** GingerGranger-HP 


	6. Brigas

***Brigas***  
  
- Tirem! Tirem!  
  
- Que foi Dobby? Fala.  
  
- Tem calma. Respira. - Ginny tentava acalmar Dobby, mas este estava inquieto como se nele residissem pulgas.  
  
- Calma menina? Ca-calma? Tirem-nos daqui. Olhem que-que o resultado-do não será lá mui-muito bom. Eles estão malucos.  
  
- Tirar? Quem está doido? - Ron via-se aflito pois não fazia a mínima de como lidar com elfos, muito menos com Dobby, o elfo que batia com a cabeça nas paredes ou porque estava maluco ou porque sentia-se culpado. "Harry aparece." Pensou, e como por milagre ele aparece.  
  
- Quem está doido Dobby?  
  
- Os elfos se-senhor. Eles não gostaram do placar. Eles não aguentam mais, já não lhes basta atirar com panelas para o ar, eles querem vir cá! AI!!! - Dobby lamentava-se batendo com a sua cabeça pequena contra a parede.  
  
- Dobby! PARA!!! Tem calma nós resolvemos isto. Vai tentar acalmá-los.  
  
- Sim, senhor. Dobby ajudar, bonito Dobby. - dito isto atravessa atrapalhadamente o corredor, mas não sem chocar contra pelo menos 3 pessoas, que o olhavam espantas ou por nunca terem visto um elfo ou por simplesmente ser incómodo.  
  
- Nós não podemos tirar os placares.  
  
- Ginny! Queres o quê? Que os elfos a comam viva?  
  
- Ron, não é alturas para brincadeiras. - Harry estava um pouco ofegante, nunca se tinha deparado com um caso semelhante.  
  
- Olá pessoal! Que caras são essas . . . surpreenderam-se pelo PLACAR! Deixem ver . . . Ginny tu inscreveste-te e . . . que se passa? - Por momentos ouve um breve momento de silêncio, mas Ginny sem poder mais deu um passo em frente e segredou ao ouvido de Hermione.  
  
- Ããã . . . achas que os elfos irão gostar da ideia do clube? Perguntaste- lhes?  
  
- Não, os pobres coitados podem sentir-se intimidados. Mas de certeza absoluta que estão a felizes pelo clube. Vou ver outros placares, a ver se existe mais pessoas inscritas, até logo.  
  
- Ok, eu vou lá abaixo ver como vai o ponto de questão deles.  
  
- Bem Harry, parecias um autentico chefe, aplica essas conversas no Quidditch  
  
- E nós Harry que fazemos? - disse Ginny sem hesitar um segundo.  
  
- Ginny, tu distrais a Hermione, e tentas evitar mais inscrições.  
  
- Ei! Ela assim fica com o trabalho mais fácil.  
  
- RON CALA-TE! - Exclamaram ambos.  
  
- Hoje estás muito engraçadinho maninho.  
  
- Ron tu . . . vens comigo. Até logo.  
  
Harry e Ron desceram até os calabouços, mas ambos só estiveram lá uma vez e não sabiam o caminho decor, por isso faltaram à primeira aula, aritmância.  
  
- Então Dobby podemos entrar?  
  
- S-sim. Tem a certeza amo?  
  
- Sim Dobby, tenho.  
  
A cozinha estava de facto coberta de panelas em cada canto que fosse possível. Os elfos com caras enfurecidas desataram com as suas queixas. A primeira hora passou e ouvia-se o toque.  
  
- Bem, ficou tudo esclarecido? - perguntara Ron.  
  
- Só uma coisa, nós não seremos os elfos que . . .  
  
- Não a Hermione não os usará. Ela falou em elfos como termo comum. Não disse que os ia libertar. Ela apenas quer o vosso bem . . .  
  
- O bem, uma ova! - Ouvia-se de novo uma grande euforia, mas Dobby impôs respeito aos elfos presentes. Despediram-se e Harry e Ron saíram apressadamente.  
  
- Correu bem. - disse Harry não muito crédulo.  
  
- Sim, senhor presidente. Parecias mesmo um numa conferência. - Harry fitou- o e não foi necessário dizer nada. - OK! EU JÁ PERCEBI! VOU FICAR CALADO!!!  
  
- Não é isso é ... ok era isso. Sabes eu acho que o pior será quando a Hermione começar o clube.  
  
***  
  
A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras estava prestes a começar mas Harry e Ron chegaram a tempo.  
  
- Eeeee! Já nem me lembrava que íamos ter Defesa conta as Artes Negras.  
  
- Os meninos atrrasados, é favor sentarr. Favorr tirarem as varinhas, vão serr necessárrias. Aviso já que não sou rrigoroso, mas pretendo aplicação. O meu método de ensino baseia-se em feitiços e espero dar a etenderr tudo o que for necessárrio saberr. Perrguntas? Sim Potterr? - A aula ria-se. O nome Potter a que estavam habituados a ouvir suava de uma maneira completamente diferente, pronunciando-se Potterr.  
  
- Como é . . . francês, será que . . .  
  
- Sim. Irão perceber os feitiços pois pronunciam-se assim em todo o mundo desde a China a Inglaterra. Granger?  
  
- Este ano foi a Paris e notei que apesar de ser uma bela cidade, é muito encantadora, e apesar de ver o estereotipo dos françeses mas gostaria de saber mais um pouco de si.  
  
- Bem sou solteiro. Simples e adoro cativar os alunos. Sou francês mas viajo muito a Inglaterra, tenho conhecidos meus que cá moram e como esperava estou a gostar muito da escola. - corou lembrando-se do infeliz acaso do inicio do ano. Os exames serão razoáveis nada de complicado. Verifiquei a professora do ano passado, Umbridge creio, e como já foi dada uma boa parte teórica no primeiro período iremos dar feitiços do ano passado que não foram nem ensinados nem ensaiados e o segundo e terceiro período será de novos feitiços e defesas. Está tudo?  
  
A aula fora um pouco inovadora e interessante. Tudo correra bem se não fossem os aventureiros receber a noticia de que continuavam com a professora Trelawney.  
  
- Ainda bem que não tenho essa disciplina. - dissera Hermione vitoriosamente.  
  
***  
  
Ginny saia apressadamente da sala de aula À procura de Hermione mas o que encontrou era completamente diferente.  
  
- AI! Bruto . . . Draco! Devia ver por onde anda.  
  
- Olha é a , como é que ela se chama? Jina não?  
  
- Ginny, seu estúpido mas para ti . . . para ti nada. Não preciso que gastes o meu nome.  
  
- Estou a ver que a pequenina Ginny está atarefada . . . óóó. - disse ironicamente.  
  
- Sai da frente bronco.  
  
- Uuurr. . . nem acredito que vou ter de dançar contigo no baile!  
  
- O quê??? Tu e eu???  
  
- E achas que eu quero?  
  
- Eu li o livro e não estava lá . . . " Rotatividade" nem me apercebi. Eu não acredito!  
  
- Mas tu pensas o quê? Eu não vou dançar contigo à frente da escola toda. E tu que és pobre e o teu vestido de mau gosto de certeza e ainda estou para imaginar o teu par! Ahahahah.  
  
- Ahahahahah.  
  
- Qual é a graça?  
  
- T e a Pansy! Muito melhor, realmente. Aquela pindérica. O meu vestido será muito melhor e muito mais charmoso que o vosso, não te preocupes. Até à vista Malfoy.- Ginny deixara-o um pouco embasbacado e sem dúvida cheio de raiva mas não esperou para o comprovar. Puxou levemente os cabelos para trás, para dar um ar superior e andou normalmente até chegar à esquina e pôr-se novamente num andar atrapalhado, própria de si. "Preciso de encontrar a Hermione. Agora é que precioso mesmo de vê-la. Vai ficar duplamente feliz."  
  
Notas de Autora: Olá! *** Que acharam deste capitulo? Engraçado. Na verdade não sabia o que fazer ao certo. Emocionante, emocionante será o próximo capitulo, o 7º : Treino de beijos. O que na verdade será sobre Quidditch e sobre uma ou mais paixonantes. Aqui está um trecho: " O seu beijo fora, para ambos, mais que suave e meigo, fora uma união entre ambos. Tania não se continha de alegria e voltava a beijá-lo. Oliver surpreendido acompanhou-a. Nunca fora tão bem recebido!"  
  
Agradecimentos: Queria agradecer à Tânia que tem sido uma querida para mim e que tem acompanhado a minha fic, que me relembra sempre que diz PUBLICIDADE, pois adorou a parte do tio Vernon. Agradeço á CarpeDiem ao Pollansk ao pessoal do Animagos e à Biba. 


	7. Treino de Beijos

***TREINO DE BEIJOS***  
  
Hermione estava sentada em cima da sua cama a ler uma carta escrita à pressa. Ginny de rompante entra pela porta dentro, sem notar que Hermione estava a chorar.  
  
- Olha, tu nem sabes o que me aconteceu pelo caminho. Eu e o Daco, bem, esse estúpido levou das boas desta vez porque - Ginny respirou e voltou a falar depressa - discuti-mos e até ficou embasbacado e . . . Hermione! Estás a chorar?  
  
- Não. Apenas tenho comichão nos olhos por causa da alergia. - Hermione olhou para a carta machucada e guardou-a atrás das suas costas numa tentativa falhada de escondê-la.  
  
- O que é isso que tens na mão?  
  
- Um trabalho de casa mal feito.  
  
- Deixa ver.  
  
- À tu não ias perceber. Não me olhes assim. Toma!  
  
- Mas isto é do jogador de Quidditch a quem escrevias.  
  
- Sim, é do . . .  
  
- Bem, ele arranjou uma namorada mas não é razão para . . .  
  
- Eu não gosto dele mas assim não posso fazer ciúmes ao parvo do . . . quero dizer não vai ser o mesmo. Aliás eu nem sequer estava a chorar foram só umas lágrimazinhas que o estúpido do. - Ginny fitava-a sem perceber de quem falava. - E a reunião dos prefeitos quando é?  
  
- É daqui a meia hora. Eu vinha mesmo era contar as boas noticias.  
  
- Ai sim? E que noticias são essas?  
  
- Já tens pessoas inscritas para o clube BABE. -Hermione dá um pulo da cama e eufórica abraça-a.  
  
- Vamos VER!  
  
- Calma eu não tenho o teu paço. Anda mais devagar. Até chegarmos ao placar deixa-me contar o que aconteceu com o Draco.  
  
- Essa quero ouvir!  
  
***  
  
Draco, no seu passo arrogante, caminhou o corredor calmamente deixando as suas fãs murmurar com suas colegas. Draco, que caminhava pronto para a reunião, desprezava-as como se fosse estive-se num concurso de escolhas das melhores raparigas. Algumas suspiravam mas se notara paixão era a Pansy. Sua melhor amiga fora escolhida para ser seu par, e desde esse dia comentava com suas colegas o quanto se dava com ele. De como ele estava no papo. Ginny avista Draco, mas o seu sorriso não desaparece apenas aumenta um pouco mais de forma confiante, para demonstrar o quanto se borrifava para ele e que tinha a uma vida pessoal, logo também tinha as suas alegrias. Olhou de soslaio para Pansy e fez-lhe uma careta como se acaba-se de provar a pior coisa do mundo. Ginny continuando o seu passo de modelo, avista Dean Thomas e seu coração derrete. "Eu sou o seu par. EU!" rindo-se interiormente, Ginny reparara que Draco fitava-a.  
  
- Que foi? Não gostas do teu par é? Coitadinhoooo. Vai olhar para outras.  
  
- Eu olhar para ti? Nem que me pagassem. Não chegas nem aos calcanhares das raparigas mais feias da escola.  
  
- Não preciso que me avises que sou bonita Draco. Primeiro as senhoras. - Ginny entra na sala e de seguida fecha-a na cara de Draco, que por sua vez irritado arromba-a. Ri-se, o que fez toda gente olhar, mas pouco lhe interessava. Suas ideias maldosas já chegavam ao seu cérebro, o que por sua vez ia dar ao seu cabelo loiro escarlate.  
  
Na mesa encontrava-se Cho Chang e Michael Corner. Ginny obrigada a sentar ao pé de Michael, pois não havia mais nenhum lugar se não ao pé de Pansy, sentou-se atrapalhadamente e ignorou Michael que lhe sorriu e comprimentou Dean, numa tentativa de provocar ciúmes ao seu antigo namorado Michael.  
  
- Eu cumprimentei-te.  
  
- Não devo ter visto. - disse Ginny sem o olhar, embora se notasse uma face sem expressão, talvez um pouco rígida. - Como vai o teu parzinho. Não sabia que a relação ia durar.  
  
- Nós gostamos . . .  
  
- Quero lá saber do que dizes. Fico feliz por te ver assim. - Ginny lacrimejou um pouco mas não aguentou levantou-se repentinamente.  
  
- GINNY!  
  
- Deixa-me! Seu . . . - Ginny ,continuando com o rosto escondido, parou. " Se eu fugir o Draco julga-me uma garotinha." - Lembrei-me que esqueci do meu livro volto já. - dizendo isto sempre virada para a porta, abandonou o sitio e só voltou 10 minutos depois.  
  
***  
  
Tânia Sweet, uma rapariga de 16 anos da equipa Hufflepuff, esperava seu amor na sala comum das 4 equipas.  
  
- Será que devo esperar no jardim? Ele nunca mais volta! - A rapariga , dada pelo nome de Tânia, era magra de um cabelo loiro-acastanhado, e de olhos castanhos, relia pela 10ª vez a carta que havia estado consigo, noite e dia, a semana toda. Delicadamente, tal como ela era, levantou-se quando ouviu uma porta abrir. - Finalmente Oliver, está a ver que não vinhas. O rapaz esbelto, magro, alto de cabelo e olhos castanhos, correu em sua direcção para a abraçar, mas recebeu algo ainda melhor de que ele tanto gostava: um beijo. O seu beijo fora, mais que suave e meigo, fora uma união entre ambos. Tânia não se continha de alegria e voltava a beijá-lo, até se cansar. Oliver surpreendido acompanhou-a. Nunca fora tão bem recebido!  
  
- Amor, Tânia. Espera. Deixa respirar. Assim está melhor. - vendo sua expressão continuou. - Quero dizer . . .  
  
- Oh! Oliver, estava a ver que não vinhas. 2 semanas sem ti foi muito mas mesmo muito tempo. - Tânia fitava-o. Era o rapaz mais belo que alguma vez vira. -Vem cá meu treinadorzinho de Quidditch. Quero mostrar-te o meu quarto, se bem que , não dá . . . nós pusemos feitiços nas escadas. Anti- rapazes, todas as raparigas de cada equipa o tem.  
  
- Ainda? Eu tenho que falar com Dumbledore, sabes, ele está à minha espera.  
  
- Também eu! - dito isto, não conteu sua euforia e voltou a beijá-lo suavemente e desejou que durasse para toda a eternidade. " É tão bom estar de volta, embora seja por pouco tempo!" Pensou Oliver que esperara tanto tempo por aquele eterno beijo.  
  
***  
  
- Falo por todos Ginny. Por que demorou tanto tempo? Não somos seus criados. 10 minutos é muito tempo . . .  
  
- CALA-TE DRACO, não te devo satisfações. Desculpem malta mas a Hermione, ããã . . . estava com problemas. - Ginny olhou para o lugar vago. "Não chores, não pode ser assim, tens de ser forte. Aquela Cho!!! Urrrr, o Michael, como pode ele. . . acabar comigo e ir para a CHO como um cachorrinho, só porque ela acabou com Harry. Quero lá saber. Já não me interessa."  
  
- Ouve Ginny sei que a situação te pode parecer difícil, mas . . . - sussurrou Michael para Ginny.  
  
- Não Michael, já ultrapassei, não penses que foste o homem da minha vida. Foi só uma paixoneta, nada mais. Agora deixa-me. A tua simplicidade e solidariedade não me comove. Tenta isso com a Cho. - retribuiu Ginny num sussúrio.  
  
- Alguém sugere um tema? Ginny? - Hannan que propusera a questão, reparou na mão de Ginny.  
  
- Romantismo. Algo romântico. Talvez . . . Moon's Night. Soa-me bem. - Algumas pessoas sorriram e Hannan voltou a servir de líder.  
  
- Quem concorda com ideia ponha o dedo no ar.  
  
- Não estamos na primária, e tu sendo mais velha devias sabê-lo.  
  
- Não Daco, não estamos.  
  
- Oponho-me!  
  
- Eu disse quem concordava, não quem discordava. Até uma CRIANÇA DA CRECHE o saberia.  
  
- Já chega. - Impôs Michael. - Quem concorda? - Todos menos os Slytherins puseram as mãos no ar. - Decidido. Fica o tema. Eu vou mostrar o relatório da Cho à Mc.Gonagal.  
  
- Eu vou contigo. - Cho fitou Ginny mas Michael disse que não era preciso. Cho ignorou-a tentando fazer conversa como par de Hannan, o Mike Dic.  
  
- Querem que eu vá?  
  
- Não Dean, obrigado eu preciso de ficar um pouco a sós com Michael.  
  
- Ok, até já Ginny. - Ginny derreteu com o seu sorriso. Michael riu-se e chamou-a atenção.  
  
- Eu . . . Qual é a graça?  
  
- Falas de mim mas tu também já gostas de outro.  
  
- Não, não gosto. Escusavas de fazer o papel de macho lá dentro.  
  
- MACHO!!! Eu?  
  
- Sim. "Draco, Hannan não briguem. Eu vou entregar o relatório, eu concordo com a ideia da Ginny, eu . . . - Michael agarra-a no braço fazendo que os seus olhos cruzassem com os dela.  
  
- Que foi. - disse Ginny hipnotizada.  
  
- Ahahahah. Essa teve graça, eu não sou macho apenas participativo. - O riso educado de Michael tinha os posto a andar de novo.  
  
- Um dia apresento-te a Hermione. - "Igualzinho à Hermione!" pensou Ginny.  
  
- Como quiseres. Já ouvi falar nela.  
  
***  
  
- Estava cheio de fome. Ei esta salada é de peru, eu quero a de galinha. - resmungava Ron.  
  
- És tão criança Ron! Ás vezes consegues ser insuportável. Toma lá salada de galinha. COMIDEUS SALADE GALIN! - á frente de Ron aparecera a salada de que ele tanto gostara.  
  
- Como ...  
  
- Pedi aos elfos esta salada de propósito para ti.  
  
- Mas porquê? Tu . . . ãã Obrigado.  
  
- Hermione já agora quero uma tarte de maça! Hahahaha.  
  
- HARRY! - todos riram, relembrando os dias em que Ron era o bobo da corte.  
  
- Olha lá vem o Oliver e a sua . . . namorada? Parece-me. - Harry avaliava- o, estava de certeza mais velho, maduro.  
  
- Harry! Como vai o Quidditch? - abraçavam-se. Hermione, Ron. Oliver foi cumprimentado por muitas pessoas. Sentia-se o rei deles todos. - Vejo que isto está ãã, normal. Também sem Fred e George. Já vi a loja eles. Do melhor. Relembrando, ele manda comprimentos, a todos. Esta é a Tânia a minha namorada.  
  
Jantaram todos juntos. Quanto á menção juntos, significa mesmo juntos. Tânia e Oliver inseparáveis comiam juntinhos, dividindo a comida entre ambos. Oliver contou como a conheceu num espectáculo de Quidditch e como tinha sido os românticos encontros. Quase todos em campo de Quidditch ou na Diagon Alley.  
  
- Então não te esqueças, para a próxima semana ei de dar-te umas dicas sobre Quidditch!  
  
- Não te esqueças do baile.  
  
- Sim, Sweet. - Hermione, Ron e Harry olharam-se. Sweet? Seria do apelido? Não soava a isso.  
  
- Aguardo as lições Oliver. Agora tenho os trabalhos de casa para fazer, com licença. - Harry levanta-se e Ron decide fazer o mesmo. Hermione fitava- os como se fosse uma aluna. Ron chocalha-a e faz um sinal para ir embora, e ela percebendo, afasta-se da mesa.  
  
- Até logo. - Oliver, continuando a conversa com Tânia, desliga de tudo o resto.  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA: Olá a todos os fans de fics. Agradeço os reviews que me têm dado, continuem! Gosto muito de recebê-las. Este capítulo está romântico não é? Gostaram? Desta vês não ponho um trecho do próximo capítulo mas aviso que será a escolha dos alunos para a equipa de Quidditch dos Gryfindor. Oliver irá dar uma ajuda a Harry e Ginny confusa do seu amor decide desabafar com Hermione, qual será a sua decisão? O 8º capítulo será o baile, não percam !!! Este capítulo é um pouco sobre Tânia Sweet, uma pessoa real, minha amiga. Espero que ela tenha gostado, pois ela queria que aparece-se o Oliver. Obrigado a todos. Bjs, GingerGranger. 


	8. Amor versus ódio

- Harry despacha-te! O Oliver está à nossa espera lembras-te?  
  
- Claro que me lembro Ron! Estou a fazer os possíveis. Aliás a sweet deve estar com ele . . .  
  
- Eu vou recolher os placares. A Hermione está no campo. Está numa das bancadas, eu já lá vou ter.  
  
***  
  
- Bom dia . . . HERMIONE! Ãããã . . . obrigado por nos ajudares a papelada mas daí a transformares isto num escritório! Harry, aqui estão os candidatos e candidatas. Temos 5 rapazes e 3 raparigas. Já é bom. - Ron ignorou-a num breve momento sendo um pouco altivo.  
  
- Bom dia também p'a ti! Passa aí as coisas. A Mrs. MacGonagal deu-me as folhas pessoais dos alunos! Quero dizer, não digo pessoais mas tem nome, morada. Também não foi. . .  
  
- JÁ PERCEBEMOS HERMIONE! - Ron impaciente e nervoso dá um berro estrondoso. Toda a gente que ali passava não deixara de dar uma olhadela.  
  
- Seu . . . ingrato!  
  
- Hermione espera. O Ron não queria dizer aquilo por masss . . . Boa Ron. Esquece a secretária. Isto se ainda tiveres amiga. Ela anda um pouco em baixo. Não te esqueças do jogador de Quidditch . . .  
  
- É bem feita! Quem lhe manda meter com pessoas erradas. Eu avisei. Ela é que não se calava . . .  
  
- CALA-TE! Vem aí os candidatos. É melhor prestares atenção.  
  
Um pequeno grupo de alunos dirigiu-se às bancadas. Uns equipados outros não, uns altos outros de média estatura e por estranho que parecesse existiam alguns que Harry e Ron nunca viram.  
  
- Bom dia. - Harry avançou atrapalhadamente para a frente, atropelando de vez em quando as palavras. - SouHarryPotter e irei avaliá-los , (sussurro) sem secretária (fitou Ron) na decisão da escolha de dois beaters e um ou uma chaser. Começaremos pelo lugar de chaser. Quem se candidatou a chaser é favor avançar. - Harry sentia-se incómodo. Apesar de serem todos mais novos, escutavam-no atenciosamente sem pestanejar. Avançou um rapaz e uma rapariga.  
  
- Desculpe o atraso. Já fizeram a eleição é que . . . - Uma menina de cor de pele branca mas bronzeada, de cabelos castanhos acompanhado com ondas e de olhos esverdeados dirigiu-se apressadamente ao lugar onde Harry se encontrava. Ron, arrogantemente dirigiu-se à rapariga.  
  
- Tente não repetir a proeza! Nome por favor. Candidatou-se a . . .  
  
- Rose Ninfa, chaser. - Rose contemplava Harry. - Tu és?  
  
- Harry Potter. - Harry contemplava-a da mesma forma, de alto a baixo. "Muito gentil e bonita!"  
  
- Hum, hum! Ao meu lado direito por favor. Os restantes. - Harry utilizou os seus olhos para uso de linguagem. Arquejou as sobrancelhas. "Está a ser arrogante! Deve ser devido à Hermione ter ficado . . ." Mas foi desprezado. - Harry! O Oliver devia estar aqui. Paciência. Avançemos.  
  
- Queres começar Rose? - Subiu num ápice a varinha e elevou-se até chegar a uma linha parecendo ligada aos postes de marcação. - E Joana? Ron sobe. Vais fazer o teu papel. Eu faço de chaser de equipa adversária. Ginny! Ainda bem que chegas-te! Podias fazer de beater?  
  
- Beater! BEATER! Recuso-me. Não me quero magoar e não parece que tenha força suficiente para . . . - Harry não deixava hipóteses, Seu olhar demonstrava ser uma obrigação e não um pedido. - Sim capitão. - Ginny demonstrou rouquidão na sua voz mas obedeceu rapidamente.  
  
***  
  
- Como correu? - indagou Hermione sem expressão na sua face.  
  
- Correu bem. Quero dizer precisão de treino. A Rose é chaser e Peter Jing e Joanne Liste beaters. A Rose demonstra ser boa jogadora. Mas o que me admirou mesmo foi a arrogância do Ron.  
  
- Admira-te? Olha a mim não me admira nada. Já estou farta das suas infantilidades e dos seus actos de menino crescido. - Atirou o garfo para cima da mesa e dirigiu-se à biblioteca.  
  
- Eu?  
  
- Não Ron. Eu!  
  
***  
  
Michael apresentava um olhar um pouco preocupado e necessitava de falar com Ginny. Por sorte encontrara Hermione pelo caminho e decide meter conversa.  
  
- Sou Michael. Não sei se já ouvis-te falar de mim . . . Que foi? - Estava preocupado. Hermione parecia estar pronta para um ataque. Um ataque que apenas Harry e Ron conheceram. Uma ideia!  
  
- Não, agora estou óptima. - sibilou como se agi-se de forma irónica.  
  
- Estás? Eu queria falar coma Ginny mas não a encontro será que me poderias . . . - Michael surpreendido sente um braço fino junto ao seu. Estava colado a Hermione. Suspeitou que ela se ia atirar a ele mas seria muito estranho por isso deixou-se levar.  
  
- Anda. Eu levo-te. Eu procuro contigo. Agora não tenho nada para fazer, graças a um arrogante . . . Quero dizer ainda bem que apareceste serás óptimo para . . . alegrar-me.  
  
- Alegrar-te? - Michael estava incrédulo! Eram ambos da mesma idade mas Michael entrara um ano depois devido a uma grande constipação altamente contagiosa. Era da mesma altura que Hermione, e pareciam ser irmãos, ou até namorados.  
  
- Comecemos pela sala? Ããã é melhor isso ficar para o fim . . . devido ás horas! É isso.  
  
- S-s-sim. - Estava bastante receoso mas pareceu-lhe simpática, de forma excessiva mas decidiu alinhar.  
  
***  
  
- Óóó que chatisse. Onde andará Ginny? - notava-se ironia na sua voz perdida. Hermione não sabia mentir e corava sempre que tentava fazê-lo. Haviam procurado na biblioteca, nos longos campos e iam agora direitos à sala.  
  
- Hermione estás a magoar-me o braço. Tens frio? - perguntou inocentemente.  
  
- É, é isso. Vamos à sala. Esta deve ser uma hora de cheia. Ginny deve estar com as suas colegas. Olha, é a Luna. LUNA! Então. - Luna estava mesmo com um aspecto horrível. Seu rosto estava gasto e avermelhado, assim como os olhos, e arrastava o seu corpo para chegar a Hermione. - Luna? Que se passa. "Logo agora que íamos ao salão! Sê boa amiga. Não sejas parva como o Ron. Se bem que é preciso muito para chegar lá!"  
  
- Meu pai . . . a revista.  
  
- Calma. Vem senta-te aqui, eu ajudo-te.  
  
- Obrigada. Como te chamas mesmo? Michael?  
  
- Sim. - hesitou. Não sabia se deveria ajudar ou ir-se embora. "Tudo o que eu queria era falar com a Ginny! E se a Cho começa a seguir-me? Fico . . ."  
  
- Conta Luna.  
  
- Fudge. Apesar de ter admitido no jornal aquilo de Voldemort . . . ele conseguiu acabar com a revista do meu pai. - Michael estremeceu ao ouvir o nome.  
  
- Mas como?  
  
***  
  
- Ginny! Olha bem para ti. Pelo menos um lip gloss. Bolas, faltam 5 minutos para estar na sala. E eu que tinha que ter um livro. Ando tão cansada. Não tenho vontade de nada. Só tu meu confidente, sabes o que se passa. - Ginny travava um monólogo à frente do espelho. Sentia-se mal. Queria ser esbelta. Queria ter feito as suas funções, mas de nada tinha vontade e nenhum feitiço ajudava. - Auto estima. Estou atrasadíssima.  
  
Correu sem parar. Chocou contra algumas pessoas mas nehuma resmungou. Até que . . .  
  
- Ginny! Já começa a ser um hábito. Não tenho escrito na testa TRAVÃO, pois não? - Draco apanhava os livros que tinha trazido da biblioteca.  
  
- Não. Imagina! Só IDIOTA CHAPADO!  
  
- Com que pensa que falas. Acho que já tínhamos discutido contra isso. Aliás não te quero ver a chorar. Mete-me nojo. - Uma chapada nada silenciosa ecoou pelo corredor todo. Ginny abriu a boca mas era tarde de mais. Draco sacara a sua varinha.  
  
- NISBIS SASKO.  
  
N.a. - Olá pessoal! Então gostaram? Situação complicada. Bem a verdade é que o próximo capítulo vai ser muitoooo longo pois será o baile. Mandem reviews, sim? Muitos. Deixo três trechos do próximo capitulo a não perder.  
  
- - - - - Ááááh!!! Ginny tu és um . . . Que nojo como te transformaste num . . . Nem consigo falar. Hermione calma! Ajuda-me antes que chegue o baile.  
  
- - - - - Então Ron como está o teu par. A . . . - Ron reparou no Michael. Não estava com Cho, estava com Hermione.  
  
- - - - - Tonks estava espantosa. Seu vestido de seda azul era deslumbrante aos olhares de todos. Seu cabelo estava de acordo com a cor do vestido. O cabelo azul-escuro brilhante irradiava ainda mais o seu aspecto. O que Harry e seus amigos notavam mais era o seu par. Como poderia ela estar com . . .  
  
Para quem pensa o que vai acontecer ou quiser mandar um review pessoal contactem GingerGranger@megamail.pt . Mandem muitaaaas! Bjs. 


	9. O Baile

- Ááááh!!! Ginny tu és um . . . Que nojo como te transformaste num . . . Nem consigo falar.  
  
- À boa, Não esperava outra reacção, quero dizer pelo menos não me pisas- te! Ajuda-me antes que chegue o baile. Podes dizer a palavra. Sou um escaravelho. Sou bonita?  
  
- Lamento. Quem ou o que se passou . . .  
  
- D ... R  
  
- Draco!  
  
- Bingo! Ajuda-me. Eu quero ir ao baile. Sim?  
  
- Escaravelho? Falamos com McGonagall?  
  
- Nem penses. Ainda me proíbe de ir ao baile.  
  
- Não tiveste culpa disso portanto não será motivo para . . . - Hermione parou seu rápido discurso e observou a Ginny cabisbaixa. - Conta. Sinceramente o que lhe fizes-te?  
  
- Defendi-me. Chamou-me nojenta e levou um par de estalos. Bem feito. Agora eu . . . por tabela levo com . . . sou ainda mais horrível. Pior do que isto, e eu que já era tão. . .  
  
- Ginny! Já percebi esse falso ponto de vista. Deixa-te dessas tretas. Vem. Tenho que ir à biblioteca. Pesquisar blá blá blá.  
  
- O BAILE É DAQUI A 5 DIAS! HELP!  
  
- Vou fazer os possíveis. O feitiço deve constar no livro de transfiguração do próximo ano. Deve ser fácil. É melhor não vires. Sabes não queria que te pisassem ou Ron dava cabo de mim. E levar-te? Desculpa. Baratas não estão na minha lista de animais favoritas. Até já. Dá-me 2 horas.  
  
- 2 horas. Inacreditável. E que vou eu fazer neste estado.  
  
- Sei lá. Até já. E é verdade, é melhor teres cuidado com o meu gato.  
  
- Ele conhece-me e é uma fofura comigo. Vai lá. Eu ESPERO! - suspirou aborrecida. Imaginava se tivesse falado com Ron. Fartar-se-ia de rir. Sua voz era tão fininha mas tão fininha que servia para partir copos. Sua sorte (dentro do azar) era o facto da sua voz ainda ser audível.  
  
***  
  
- Achas que estou melhor Harry?  
  
- Sem dúvida Rose, quero dizer melhor que isto é difícil só mesmo . . . - Harry atrapalhado olhava para o outro lado do relvado e viu Ron cabisbaixo sem nenhuma perspectiva de vista. Estava na lua! Os dias iam passando e tornavam-se monótonos. A pouca atenção que Ron prestava, era agora nula. Por vezes Harry julgava que ele falasse com alguém invisível pois em determinadas alturas ele dizia "pois", ou suspirava. Suspeitou que ele recorda-se tempos, mas já era tempo de acordar. - Desculpa volto já.  
  
- Então amigo.  
  
- Hmm?  
  
- Confessa lá, o padre chegou.  
  
- Padre?  
  
- Ãã . . . esquece, não ias perceber, é muito complicado para ti. - Harry estava espantado. Não recebera uma única palavra. "Caso complicado"pensou. - Porque pensas tanto?  
  
- Reflecto para que sirvo.  
  
- NÃO ACREDITO RON! Ajudas-te-me tantas vezes nos bons e maus momentos e pensas nisso?  
  
- Não, não é isso. É que . . . - Ron deixara escapar uma espécie de vírus vermelho. Estava coradíssimo assim como as suas orelhas. - Não tenho par.  
  
- Namorada, ou par de baile? Não me olhes assim. Se te alegra também não tenho par para o baile, mas tenciono convidá-la. - Apontou com a cabeça.  
  
- A Rose? Vai em frente. Isto é se ela não chegar atrasada no baile ou te der tampa.  
  
- Voltaste Ron! Tu respondes-te à tua maneira. - disse ironicamente, mas nada de dramático. - Vai com a Hermione.  
  
- Ela vai com o parvo do Michael., vais ver. Ela não quer saber de mim para nada.  
  
- Para ti são todos parvos. Todos que conhecem a tua irmã. Todos os AMIGOS da HERMIONE!  
  
- Eu tenho andado insuportável? Vou pedir-lhe desculpa. Não sei, se calhar ela nem me quer ver. Tenho saudades dela. Da sua resmunguice.  
  
- É tempo de falarem.  
  
- Até já. Brigada.  
  
***  
  
Ron depressa descobriu Hermione. Suas intenções eram simples mas seria fácil falar com ela?  
  
- Então que fazes?  
  
- Olá Ron. Estou ocupada, a tua irmã . . . não tens nada a ver. - Ron notara a sua rápida diferença de expressão. De uma vaga para uma de rígida, como se tive-se ali por obrigação.  
  
- Queres ajuda com . . . Que estou eu aqui a fazer. Claro que te desenvencilhas melhor sozinha. Estás a prestar atenção?  
  
- Sim, sim. Continua. Agarra nesta pilha de livros.  
  
- 1, 2, 3, Hermione isto é um pouco pesado! Já não vejo a tu cara.  
  
- E quem disse que eu quero ver a tua?  
  
- Disses-te alguma coisa?  
  
- Não. - disse rispidamente.  
  
- Olha, eu compreendo que tenho sido . . . Amigos?- Fez uma careta e fechou os olhos com força. Desejou que ela não visse mesmo nada e respondesse rapidamente.  
  
- Sim. Tenho um assunto marcado. Adeus.  
  
- Mas e este . . . que. Boa. Que conversa exemplar.  
  
- SILÊNCIO NA BIBLIOTECA!  
  
***  
  
- Ginny?  
  
- Aqui! Aqui!  
  
- GINNY? Aqui estás tu. Urrrrr. Sabes acabei de ver o parvo do teu irmão. Veio pedir-me desculpas. - Deu o feitiço e acertou à primeira. Tinham falado um pouco e decidiram dar um passeio.  
  
- Então o nosso grupo?  
  
- Segundo as minhas estatísticas devemos ter mais 3 pessoas depois do baile. Vamos esperar. Estou tão feliz. Olha o Michael.  
  
- Olá raparigas. Que fazem?  
  
- Passeamos. Vens? Ou querias falar comigo. - sorriu Ginny interiormente.  
  
- Sinceramente, não. Eu tinha um assunto que deixei com a Hermione em aberto ontem. Vens?  
  
- S-ss-im. Claro. Até já Ginny. Aproveita a liberdade.  
  
- Espantoso! - barafustou Ginny.  
  
***  
  
- Olá Ginny.  
  
- Olá mano. Tas com uma cara!  
  
- Também tu. O Harry?  
  
- Foi convidar Rose.  
  
- Para o baile?  
  
- Sim. E tu?  
  
- Nada e tu?  
  
- Nada.  
  
***  
  
- Rose espera. Podia falar contigo. - ficou aliviado de ela não ser muito popular, não sabia lá muito bem porquê mas ficou contente por não ver mais raparigas. - Não sei como dizer isto. Calma não é sobre a equipa é sobre . . . o baile.  
  
- Sim. Ainda bem.  
  
- O quê? Queres sair comigo. É que eu não vou com ninguém e tu és tão simpática, divertida, de bom senso . . . bonita.  
  
- Adorava. Fico muito feliz. Tenho a companhia certa.  
  
- Certa? Pensei que tivesses fãns atrás de ti.  
  
- Fãns? Só se for no passado. Ultimamente eu . . . Bem uma vez uma amiga minha viu uma coisa que não era suposto ver. Pedi-lhe segredo e ela guardou. Mas como era popular tinha que inventar alguma coisa cruel por já não ser-mos boas amigas e desde aí . . . mudei de escola. E penso que continuam a espalhar o mesmo boato nesta escola. É falso, mas. . . - Harry quase que deu um salto. Estava interessado em saber mais.  
  
- Ok. Escusas de falar mais. É íntimo.  
  
***  
  
- Boa Michael. Adorava ir contigo. Mas a Cho, Ginny?  
  
- Acabei com a Cho. E a Ginny . . . ela de certeza que não quer vir comigo.  
  
- Óptimo.  
  
- Estás outra vez com aquele olhar. Que tens?  
  
- Nada, mesmo nada. - Hermione tinha um ar de triunfante. Não se percebia lá muito bem porquê mas Michael já começava-se a habituar.  
  
***  
  
- Lá vem a Hermione e o Harry. Estão sorridentes, não ? - comentou Ron a Ginny.  
  
- Olá linda! Tudo bem.  
  
- Sim Hermione. Tás bem? - Olhou como uma maluca sem remédio, mas de forma delicada. Sibilando.  
  
- Lindamente. Arranjei par para o baile.  
  
- És tu não és Harry? - disse Ron olhando nitidamente para o garfo.  
  
- Nop. Eu fui convidar a Rose lembras-te? Ela aceitou.  
  
- Vou com o Michael.  
  
- Com o Michael? - perguntaram os três em uníssono.  
  
- Sim. Acabou agora de me convidar.  
  
- Mas e a Cho? Não percebo. Desde quando se conhecem, sabes . . . dessa maneira.  
  
- Nós não nos conhecemos . . . dessa maneira. Apenas amigos.  
  
- E pensava que seria eu. - Ginny pegou na sua mala e dirigiu-se à sala comum muito furiosa, quase a chorar. Não compreendia o porquê. "Michael. Desprezo-o. É simples."  
  
- Olá Ginny. - ela tentou desviar o olhar. - Que foi?  
  
- Tu . . . tu convidas-te a Hermione? A HERMIONE?  
  
- Que foi? Ela é tua amiga. Porque reages assim?  
  
- Eu é que pensei que reagisses de outra maneira. Sinceramente não te conheço.  
  
- Mas . . . filosofia de rapariga suck's. - disse meio embaraçoso com o seu normal tique. Pôr a mão na nuca.  
  
***  
  
Hermione estava esbelta. Seu vestido azul claro combinado com brilhantes, era deslumbrante. Tinha o cabelo solto com apenas duas pontas presas atrás do seu cabelo loiro-acastanhado. Seu perfume de cheiro a baunilha era simplesmente de um aroma irresistível e seus acessórios ; pulseira, gargantilha e mala; combinavam com a cor do seu vestido. Levava uns sapatos de salto alto, e retocava agora a sua maquilhagem de cor de pastel.  
  
- Ginny. Podes pôr-me os brincos? - Ginny saiu da casa de banho. Olhou para as belas raparigas que a rodeavam, olhou para si e fechou com força a porta.  
  
- Ginny. Não chores!  
  
- Que queres miss perfeita! Não és tu que tem um vestido antigo da tua mãe. Isto está-me largo e completamente fora de moda.  
  
- Ginny! Compreende-me. O Michael convidou-me porque disse que tu . . .  
  
- Não quero ouvir! Vai divertir-te.  
  
- Já estava à espera disto - Sussurrou. - Tenho aqui um vestido giríssimo.  
  
- Tens? - Reconsiderou. - Não interessa. Para que serve?  
  
- Não chores. Anda abre a porta. - Dirigiu-se a ela e esperou. - Estão todas a olhar para nós. - Sussurrou , tentando não dar nas vistas.  
  
- Entra e fecha a porta.  
  
- Alohamora. - disse Hermione que sacara a sua inseparável varinha.  
  
***  
  
Harry esperava por Rose à porta da sala principal. Já dera uns olhares quando a via abrir. Tinha sido transformada num enorme salão. No tecto pairavam por vota de 300 balões azuis. O título do baile Moon's Night, estava situado no meio do salão com o azul que combinava com os balões. As quatro mesas que ali estavam habitualmente tinham sido empurradas num canto para serem servidas com petisco. Rose descia agora as escadas e avistou Harry com um fato a rigor. Preto e branco como as do casamento mas acompanhada com a sua capa de feiticeiro. Os rapazes não variavam muito, o mesmo género de roupa, o mesmo estilo. Rose estava completamente diferente, sensual. Tinha um vestido vermelho escarlate, com fios soltos um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. O vestido, que lhe dava até aos joelhos, combinavam perfeitamente com os seus belos olhos verdes, assim como o cabelo atado como pontas soltas selvagens.  
  
- Estás linda. Muitobonita! - exclamou Harry que atropelava as palavras a torto e a direito. " Já enfrentei coisas pires! Eu nem acredito que só disse isto. E eu que andei a treinar. Olhos de safira? Granda branca! Espere que não seja como a Cho que notava cada pormenor."  
  
- Tu também estás muito bonito. Monsieur. - apontou ela para a porta.  
  
- Madame poraqui. - abriu a porta e dirigiu-se às cadeiras onde Ron estava sentado.  
  
- Olá Rose. Muito bonita.  
  
- Olá. Tu também estás. Com licença.  
  
- Não me ajeites o laço. Pareces a minha mãe!  
  
- Ããã.  
  
- Ron não sejas indelicado. Ela tem razão. Endireita. Então Ron como está o teu par. A . . . - Ron reparou no Michael. Não estava com Cho, estava com Hermione. Ela não tinha mentido.  
  
- Estás muito bonita. - disseram ambos em uníssono.  
  
- Não te esmeraste tanto no outro baile, quando foste CONOSCO. Se te lembras. Então Michael. - disse olhando-o nos olhos. - Sabe da minha irmã.  
  
- Nã-ão. Porquê? Deveria saber.  
  
- Ela não é o teu par. Porque deveria saber?  
  
- Muito obrigada Hermione.  
  
- Ginny! Não.. Percebeste mal. . .  
  
- Claro que não tenho par.  
  
- Esmeraste-te irmã. Que belo vestido. Pareces uma princesa.  
  
- Ginny estás muito bonita.  
  
- Não preciso dos teus elogios. Dumbledore vai falar sentem-se. - Dumbledore estava arranjado. Seu traje roxo era um pouco exuberante assim como o seu grande sorriso irradiante. Como um velho normal sibilou palavra a palavra um pouco cansado.  
  
- Espero que lhes agrade esta cerimónia muito bem preparada, como notam, pelos nossos pares de cada grupo. Ginny dá-nos a honra de utilizar seus delicados sapatos e dançar com Mike?  
  
- Sim. - Corou bastante o que condizia bastante bem com o seu vestido vermelho luxuoso em forma de sino. Utilizava um belo penteado que era peso com uma bela concha de prata. Era um belo conjunto pois o seu cabelo era quase da mesma cor do vestido. Existia um grande decote por de trás das costas que fez com que toda a escola comentasse. " O vestido que a Hermione me emprestou faz sucessos. É lindo e assenta-me bem. Vê-se bem as formas, hehehehe." AO dar por si viu que estava a sorrir. Já não se sentia nervosa, sentia-se completamente normal. Cumprimentou Mike. E delicadamente este pôs as suas mãos nas costas de Ginny e aproximou-se dela. Trocaram elogios e dançaram uma bela valsa. Ginny sentia-se bem e ambos olharam nos olhos um do outro e sorriram. Sentiam-se umas estrelas, ou até uns principies mas em breve esta felicidade desapareceu. Foi avisado que era a troca de pares. E Draco dirigiu-se a Ginny. Agarrou nas suas mãos e tentou ficar o mais afastado possível. Começaram a falar mas em sussurro.  
  
- Tas com medo de?  
  
- Que pises o meu dispendioso costume. Até me admiro que não venhas de trapos. Mas não julgues que estás bonita.  
  
- Não é o que os outros pensam. "1-0".  
  
- Ginny, Ginny, quando aprendes? Tens uma cabecinha muito imaginativa.  
  
- Queres levas outro estalo? - estremeceu só de ouvir a palavra.  
  
- à frente de toda a gente. Logo transformar-te-ia em escaravelho.  
  
- à frente de toda a gente?  
  
- Quem te tirou da alhada ? A Hermione? Ela sim está bonita e pelos visto já arranjou par. - disse Draco com um grande sorriso malicioso. Ginny olhou e viu-os a beber e a conversar. " Ele devia estar a . . . " Sem se perceber avançou para junto deles e olhou furiosamente para Ron.  
  
- Que aconteceu.? Que fiz?  
  
- Ron nós aqui não estamos a . . . - a música parou e Ginny calou-se. Parecia a entrada da Cinderela. Um conto de fadas. Na porta surgiu um par. A Tonks estava espantosa. Seu vestido de seda azul era deslumbrante aos olhares de todos. Seu cabelo estava de acordo com a cor do vestido. O cabelo azul-escuro brilhante irradiava ainda mais o seu aspecto. O que Harry e seus amigos notavam mais era o seu par. Como poderia ela estar com Charles. O simples e francês professor de defesas contra as artes negras.  
  
N.a. - Olá a todos. Eu sei, eu sei . Enorme não é? Pois para alguns deve ser preciso dividir o texto ler noutro dia, mas é quase impossível pois cada parte está emocionante. Concordam? Mandem review. Adorava saber a vossa opinião. Se quiserem podem mandar para GingerGranger@megamail.pt . Desta vez não vou dar um trecho mas se lerem bem irão reparar que este capítulo é muito revelador para os próximos capítulos. Bjs, GingerGranger- HP. 


	10. O segredo de Rose

- Sê sincera Tonks. Estou mal ou . . . - sussurrou Charles. - Não, não estás. Deve ser o facto de eu estar presente. Dirigimo-nos à mesa de Dumbledore? - Sim, sim. Estou ansioso porr darr as noticias da noite. - era inevitável não corar. Como em circunstâncias normais, Charles corou mas não ficava por ai. Estava tão corado e atrapalhado que mal conseguia falar. Até podia ser um óptimo professor, mas não se controlava. Via pessoas a apontarem, coisa que odiava. Era um cavalheiro e detestava ver pessoas tão bem vestidas ter uma atitude tão baixa. Achava que não mereciam que ele corasse, deviam ter respeito. Recompôs-se e olhou de soslaio para a mesa dos Slyntherin. Sim, lá estavam eles a sussurrar. " Acalma-te. Prronuncia bem. Ai, ai!"  
  
- Estavas tu a dizer Ginny? Não podes sair da sala. És a prefeita. - As palavras saíam da boca de Ron, mas seus olhos continuavam paralisados na Tonks.  
  
- Vamos lá ver que têm eles a contar. - disse Harry com o mesmo acto de Ron. Sentou-se e observou a sala. " Onde está Rose?" - Viram Rose?  
  
- Acho que acabou de sair à 10 segundos. - respondeu Hermione na lua.  
  
- E ninguém me diz nada?  
  
- Desculpa. - Hermione sentou-se e bebeu um grande gole. Murmurava e murmurava até lhe mandarem calar. Pensava nas regras e como ninguém podia entrar. Nem familiares. Seria uma urgência? "Não!" Hermione levantou-se mas só as pessoas da sua mesa repararam.  
  
- SENTA-TE. Que foi? - sussurrou Ginny calma. A sua euforia para sair dali havia passado. Estava calma e continuava a fitar Tonks e Charles que agora se tinham sentado. O silêncio quebrou e os sussurros ecoavam pela sala toda..  
  
- Vocês acham que o Dumbledore vai . . . anunciar a nossa ORDEM DE FÉNIX.  
  
- Ordem de Fénix? - exclamou Michael espantado. - Isso é . . . - mas ninguém se deu ao trabalho de responder. Não valia a pena pois em breve o segredo poderia ser revelado.  
  
- O Harry? Ele foi atrás da Rose? - perguntou Hermione mordiscando o canto inferior do lábio. Todos anuíram. - Logo agora.  
  
- Pensas que ele vai . . . - Ron estava completamente passado. - A verdade é que ele já disse muitas coisas e revelou sem ter medo nenhum, mas de certeza que não vai anunciar.  
  
- Não? - fitou Hermione curiosa. Ron estava deliciado pelo momento. Então era assim que Hermione se sentia. Toda a gente a olhar para ele, e só ele sabia a resposta.  
  
- Simples. Se ele contasse, o Draco e seus aliados contariam aos devoradores de morte, logo . . . Vocês percebem. - Ginny anuiu mas Hermione não se encontrava satisfeita. Teria que aguardar.  
  
***  
  
Harry percorreu os corredores à procura de Rose mas não havia sinal dela. Harry cansado de procurar encostou-se a uma janela. "Porque teria ela fugido? Não terá gostado da noite ou . . ." Uma sombra percorreu os relvados. Harry inclinou-se o mais que pode mas chegara ao limite do seu campo ocular. Com determinação desceu as escadas movimentadas o mais depressa que pode. A sua determinação era tanta que chegara num pulo ao local onde avistara Rose, ou uma sombra. De facto pareceu-lhe um animal, mas não tinha confirmações.  
  
- Rose? És tu?  
  
- VAI-TE EMBORA. SAI O MAIS DEPRESSA QUE CONSEGUIRES. A SÉRIO. VAI!!!  
  
- Que foi ? Deixa-me entrar. Estás esquisita que tens?! - Harry ajoelhou-se e viu uma parte do tecido, pertencente ao seu vestido. Com força gritou: - ROSE. O QUE SE PASSA?  
  
- Não ias perceber. Ninguém percebe! VAI-TE EMBORA. - o salgueiro zurzidor começou a agitar bruscamente. Era a árvore que tinha encontrado no seu segundo e terceiro ano. Por sorte já havia confrontado com situações inesquecíveis, que agora o permitiam conhecer a chave. Sabia como passar e a abrir um pequeno túnel e assim o fez. Entrou e não queria acreditar no que avistara.  
  
- ROSE! Tu és um lobisomem?  
  
- Não olhes para mim. Eu não aguento mais, a sério. Como sou jovem não tenho tanta capacidade para matar e comer, mas olha que . . . eu não aguento. Vai-te embora antes que eu te . . . - tentando acalmar Rose, Harry, sem olhar para ela, fala sobre uma solução.  
  
- Um dos meus antigos professores de defesa contra as artes negras era lobisomem. E acredita que conheço muitas histórias, e uma solução mas não posso concretizá-la pois . . . sou muito novo para me transformar num animagos.  
  
- Sim. Já ouvi falar na história de animagos. - Tentou acalmar-se, mas depressa viu toda a sua vida passada. - Vou ter que mudar outra vez de escola, e o Dumbledore que fora tão simpático e acolhedor.  
  
- Não Rose. Eu guardo segredo. A sério, eu lido com a situação. - Rose virou-se repentinamente e olhou Harry nos olhos. Deu um passo atrás mas não conseguia resistir. Harry deu um último olhar e saiu do salgueiro. -Será que . . . poso ficar cá fora a fazer companhia?  
  
- Suponho que sim . . . o que tu deves estar a pensar, nunca mais vais . . . - começou a chorar desalmadamente mas interiormente, embora transparece- se na sua voz.  
  
- Não! Acalma-te. Vamos falar com Snape. Ele tem uns antídotos que vão melhorar a tua . . . bem, vai acalmar-te. Ele fez o mesmo com Lupin, um ex- professor meu. Sinceramente . . . eu acho-te muito corajosa. Estás no grupo certo.  
  
- Eu?  
  
- Sim, eu sei que parece que estou a gozar ou isso. Tu aceitas-te na mesma ir para uma escola, ficar aqui sozinha sem querer magoar os outros, e de certeza que vais tomar os antídotos.  
  
- És muito porreiro sabias?  
  
- Faço os possíveis.  
  
***  
  
- Silêncio. Silêncio! - McGonagall, de aspecto rígido batia com o seu garfo no copo para fazer-se ouvir.  
  
- Caros alunos. Como prometido no início das aulas, será eleito o melhor par de cada grupo. - Dumbledore, já velho, sibilava calmamente as palavras como se estivesse a saborear cada momento. Fitava os alunos presentes e mergulhava nos seus olhares. - Conhecerão o convidado especial e mais surpresas. Como segredo absoluto, estes alunos guardarão, logo a escola inteira saberá os pormenores. - recordava agora esta frase semelhante dita a Harry no seu primeiro ano escolar, quando ele se encontrava na ala hospitalar. - Ginny e Dean. Pansy, Draco. - à medida que pronunciava os nomes estes levantaram-se. - Hannan e Mike. Michael e Cho. - Ginny olhou logo para Cho. Nada discreto sem dúvida, mas fora um acto sem precaução. " Nem me lembrei. Eles deviam vir juntos. Grande coisa, eu também não vim com Dean." À medida que avançava reparou nas caras alegres de toda a gente. Todas? Estava a ver mal. " Ali está a Luna. Coitada! Ainda não resolveu o problema da revista do pai. Tenho que começar a pensar em pares. Anda devagar Ginny. Se disser o par, o Dean vai pensar que sou observadora. Deixa-me cá ver . . . hum, LÁ ESTÁ A Tânia! Pena, esqueci-me que o Oliver já não anda cá, continuando . . . " Ginny estava tão atarefada a pensar que nem reparara que ia contra o seu par, Dean.  
  
- Ei rapariga! Tem calma. Estás bem? - apesar de ninguém ter caído, Dean achou simpático dizer alguma coisa. Toda a gente olhava para eles. Reparou que Ginny estava tão vermelha que, tal como o irmão, ela tinha as orelhas vermelhas. Via-se tudo. Ela tinha o cabelo magnificamente apanhado por uma peça semelhante a uma borboleta. Dean olhou para ela durante uns tempos, mas Draco interrompeu com as suas bocas habituais.  
  
- Que foi Ginny? Não podes ser o centro das atenções, é? Não estás habituada, não é? Não te preocupes, logo que tirares essa roupa idiota, que nem deve ser tua, essa atenção desaparece. - Draco sussurrara tão baixinho que só ele, a Pansy e o par de Ginny, e ela própria, como óbvio, ouviram. Pansy era quase uma versão feminina de Draco. Era tão mazinha como ele, ria- se como ele. Apesar de o olhar fulminante lançado pela Ginny, Draco não ligou nenhuma e ainda preparava-se para mais.  
  
- Aproximem-se. Aquela mesa é para vocês. Por favor Charles. O público é todo seu. - Dumbledore adorava dar entoação às palavras e assim o fez na palavra todo.  
  
- Queres que fale - sussurrou Tonks a Charles.  
  
- Não deixa estarr eu consigo. Sou prrofessorr ou não? - sorriu-lhe amigavelmente. - ATENÇÃO! - olhou para Draco, "Aí não me atrapalhas." - Enquanto nossos prrefeitos (risos abafados) . . . hum, hum. . . rrecapitulam suas ideias, podemos iniciarr uma valsa? Maestrro? - Fora a gota final. Charles estava iludido, a mesa das serpentes ria-se sem parar fazendo troças e olhando para a cara dele sem descaramento nenhum. Nem nas aulas eram assim. Pensava que já estavam domados.  
  
- Querrem rrabanetes a acompanharrrrrrr o borrrrego? - gozara um amigo de Malfoy a alto e bom som. Charles estava sem palavras. Nunca passara por aquilo. Não tinha a culpa de ser francês. Quando decidido a levantar-se, Dumbledore agarrou delicadamente no seu braço.  
  
- Alunos. Atenção. Comunicado. Menos 70 pontos para o nosso grupo muito bem disposto. Queria pronunciar o gru . . .  
  
- Slyntherin.  
  
- Obrigado professor.  
  
- Obrigado eu. - disse Charles com certo sarcasmo. - Tonks, quer dançar?  
  
- Com muito gosto.  
  
Em circunstâncias normais, McGonagall ficaria ofendida por Charles ter interrompido Dumbledore mas desta vez até tinha achado graça. Tinham o que mereciam. Charles, que espantou os alunos, sorria como se não fosse nada. Ignorava e tentava captar apenas as palavras delicadas de Tonks. Estavam ambos muito juntos e dançavam sem um único erro.  
  
- Pensei que . . . ufa. - suspirava Hermione.  
  
- Viste a cara deles? Àh ah. Bem feitos. Que é que está agora vermelho? Àh ah ah. Que foi . . . ? Não me olhes assim.  
  
- Sabes Ron, a valsa é a minha dança favorita, queres. . . - Hermione tentou até fazer beicinho quando viu a cara assustada de Ron. Ele mesmo queria responder mal e mandar-lhe dançar com Michael, mas não fez.  
  
- Sim. A menina quer dançar?  
  
- Sim. - sorriu Hermione.  
  
As cornetas pairaram no ar, os tambores pararam de voar e aterraram fazendo um estrondo que dava a estender que a música parara. McGonagall disse uma mágica e os instrumentos desapareceram num remoinho.  
  
Dean levantou-se e fez o comunicado.  
  
- Por escolha unânime, hum hum, o melhor par eleito, aquele que funcionam em par, aquele que veio mais bem vestido, aquele que deu agitação e dançou as músicas aquele que . . . bem, avancemos miss Parvati é favor subir ao palco juntamente com o seu par Dean, ou seja eu? - ninguém discordou o facto dele próprio ter ganho pois era verdade que tinham sido um par exemplar. Ginny deu por si novamente a sorrir. Toda a gente olhava para o seu decote nas costas e sussurravam elogios. Levou-os à sala especial e após ter fechado a porta ouviu-se um grito vindo de Parvati. Ginny, que nunca largara a sua varinha, tirou-a da sua mala.  
  
- ALOHAMORA! - mas a porta não abriu. Gritou ainda mais veementemente. - ALOHAMORA!!! Estúpida porta. Ups. "Esta escapou". - Olhou para a mesa dos professores e viu McGonagall de boca aberta.  
  
- Menina Weasley, sente-se.  
  
- Mas ela . . .  
  
- Ela está bem! Teve só uma pequena surpresa. Malfoy?  
  
Draco, coberto com imenso gel de cabelo, passa a mão pelo cabelo e faz o seu sorriso "especial". As raparigas deliraram e falaram eufóricas. Seus pares não achavam graça nenhuma e rapidamente acomodou-se o caos.  
  
- Hum, hum. . . (silêncio total, olhares apaixonados, suspiros) Queria anunciar o par. Draco e Pansy. Vamos. - A mesa dos Slyntherin aplaudiam, enquanto os outros trocavam olhares. " Que estupidez!" E os Outros ainda aplaudem!" "Ele nem sequer tem medo, é tãããão corajoso." " Se ele saí-se comigo. . . " Comentários e mais comentários surgiam. Entraram e desta vez não se ouviu nada. Passou cerca de 20 segundos e ouviu-se alguém bater contra a porta. Charles olhou para Tonks, e Tonks olhou para Charles. Não era suposto aquilo acontecer.  
  
- Charles. Sente-se. Não vamos precisar da sua varinha decerto alguém quis gritar e como não conseguiu encostou-se à parede. - disse Dumbledore com as maiores calmas do mundo.  
  
- Ron! Tu ouvis-te? Gostaria de saber o que se passa ali. Nem com o feitiço a porta se abriu.  
  
- Sei lá. Ainda bem que não fui eleito. O Harry ainda não apareceu. Vamos procurá-lo. Não me faças esse olhar fulminante.  
  
- Não és nada romântico. Deixa-os em paz! A Hannan vai falar, quero ouvir, shhhh.  
  
- . . . Jack Sean e Joanne Finger. - Acompanhou-os até a porta, e esta abriu-se. Não se encontrava ninguém. - Entrem.  
  
- Não sei se quero ir, é muito bom ter sido eleita, mas . . . - embora Joanne recua-se, Jack puxou a varinha e segurou-a na mão. Entraram e todos se esgueiraram da mesa para poderem ouvir melhor. Nada, absolutamente nada.  
  
- Já calculava.  
  
- Porque não estou surpreendido Mione? Conta lá as tuas teorias. - disse Ron um pouco entusiasmando.  
  
- Fácil. Eles são mais velhos, logo . . . bem mais educados e não se assustam tão facilmente. De início pensei numa pessoa, mas depois ouvi aquele choque. Talvez ele tive-se muito perto da pessoa e deu um pulo. O Dumbledore falou sobre um convidado especial, mas poderá ter mostrado primeiro as outros surpresas. Eu acho que é uma pessoa. Sim, talvez.  
  
- Brilhante. - disse Ron ironicamente.  
  
- . . . Cho Chang e Terry Boot.  
  
Estes avançaram cuidadosamente e Terry, amigo de Michael (o ex-namorado de Cho e Ginny), sentiu o coração de Cho a bater tão fortemente como se quisesse sair para fora. Entraram e a cena repetiu-se. Ouviu-se um grito feminino e desta vez um estrondo que soava a mágica.  
  
- Continuo a pensar que é uma pessoa e desta vez usou uma mágica para deixá- los incapacitados de se defender. Se calhar tirou-lhes as varinhas.  
  
***  
  
Hermione encontrava-se um pouco desiludida por não ter conseguido falar com Tonks, nem com Michael. Tirou com muito jeitinho o vestido e mais tarde tirou a maquilhagem. Deitou-se e começou a ler o livro "Cadeias de animais ferozes", pertencente a Hogwarts.  
  
- Estou mesmo sem vontade. Talvez alugue um romance, ou algo assim. - Pousou o livro na sua mesinha de cabeceira e de sem crer derrubou a fotografia dos pais. - Ai, que desastrada. Tive uma óptima noite. Quem me dera que se encontrassem aqui e estivessem tão felizes como eu estou. Boa noite mãe, boa noite pai. - De forma carinhosa deu um beijo a cada um. Tentava não pensar muito neles se não ia-se a baixo. Após voltas e reviravoltas descobriu que não ia conseguir dormir se continuasse a pensar nos pais e no baile. Duas horas passaram e Hermione decidiu tomar um remédio que a tranquiliza-se. - TRANSEP REMEDIUNS. - junto dela aparecera o tal remédio, tomou-o e por fim adormeceu.  
  
***  
  
Hermione acordara bem disposta. Vestiu-se num ás, após o banho e desceu as escadas para se dirigir às escadas dos rapazes. Bateu à porta e ouviu um "entre" por parte do Ron. Não se encontrava ninguém a não ser Ron e Harry.  
  
- O teu canto ganhou entropia Ron!  
  
- Entropia? - disseram os dois em uníssono. Pelas caras pareciam ter ouvido um grande palavrão desconhecido.  
  
- Sim, entropia. Significa que o teu canto, quando deixado ao seu próprio cuidado, aumenta o caos consoante o tempo. - fez uma pausa. Estavam os dois um pouco confusos. - Ron. O teu quarto está um a caos cada dia que passa, e tu não o arrumas. - disse ela com um voz não muito alta, rápida que transparecia mau humor.  
  
- Àh sim! - disse ele contente por perceber. - SIM? Que estás a insinuar? Eu arrumo o meu quarto . . . noooo devido tempo. Estooou muiiito ocupado ultimamente. Uma das coisas que também faço é ler.  
  
- Ai sim? O quê? LIVROS DE QUIDDITCH. Como vês o livro sobre o tempo que li é muito melhor do que o livro de recordes do não-sei-quem.  
  
- Não vão começar. POIS NÃO? - de repente um sorriso veio a cara de Harry. - Ainda ontem estavam a dançar, e hoje estão assim. - À medida que ele dizia lentamente as palavras os dois abriam mais a boca.  
  
- Como sabes?  
  
- Simples Mione. Eu vi-os. Cheguei no momento H. Ouvi as cornetas soarem, mas depressa tive que ir embora.  
  
- Estávamos só a dançar e depois?  
  
- Sim, como amigos. - impôs Ron.  
  
- Nada, nada. Que tenho eu a ver com isso?  
  
- A Rose, Harry? - disse Hermione mudando de conversa. De pressa o sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Harry. Não que não gostasse dela, não era isso mas tinha que fingir.  
  
- Está doente. Ela saiu do baile porque . . . quis vomitar e . . . ãã . . . não vem às aulas para ai durante três dias. É! É isso.  
  
- Coitada. É melhor visitá-la. - disse Hermione.  
  
- NÃO! - Hermione olhou-o espantado. - Quero dizer. Repouso absoluto. - Hermione olhou para Ron e Ron para Hermione. Sabiam que Harry estava a mentir. - Vamos comer?  
  
- Sim. Estou esfomeado. - Após Ron ter falado, desceram as escadas rapidamente. Estava um molho de pessoas no centro da sala. - O que se passa ali?  
  
- É verdade! Já nem me lembrava. Devem estar a interrogar os pares eleitos sobre o dia de ontem. Vamos ver. - disse Hermione apressadamente.  
  
Notas de autora: Gostaram? Esperavam isto? Digam o vosso comentário para o meu email : GingerGranger@megamail.pt ou então mandem reviews. Muiitos! : ) Vou dar um trecho do próximo.  
  
- Não empurres RON!!! Isto já é suficientemente pouco espaçoso para estares a .  
  
- Shhhhhh! Calem-se os dois. - impôs Harry. - Lá está ela. Temos de ir falar com ela. Aliás eu preciso de mandar uma carta a Lupin.  
  
- A Lupin? Porquê?  
  
- Depois explico Ron. Se é que Rose me deixar.  
  
- Rose?  
  
- Sim Mione. Rose. Lá está Dumbledore. Dumbledore? Avançamos agora?  
  
- Sim. Vamos! - declarou Hermione. 


End file.
